GoodBye Doesn't Mean Forever
by AmiLe
Summary: Serena Lawrence, a genius, attends college at age 12. Works in the family company with her older sister, but she wants to be a normal teen.Where will she go?What is she hiding from her new friends? RR!
1. Hello, nice to meet you

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes:Hey! Um... This is my first attempt to   
write a SM fic. Hopefully, it doesn't make you fall   
asleep.This is all seasons and it's and AR fic.So, there   
will be no fighting. Sorry to all the people out there   
who were looking for a really good action. I don't know   
how to write fighting fics. I might attempt one   
someday.Have fun reading! And please email me and tell me   
if I should go on and continue this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
This is Serena and Darien type of fic. But Serena is   
using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front of the inners   
scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but to the outers   
she's Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
At age ten, Serena Usagi Lawrence's parents died in   
a car wreck. She lives with her eighteen year old sister,   
Haruka Lawrence and their friends Michiru Kaiou and Susan   
Carson, who are also eighteen, in the Lawrence's mansion.   
The four took over Lawrence's multibillion-dollar graphic   
engineering company. Which they had made a big success   
and expanded it to Tokyo, Japan. When Serena was eleven,   
Haruka and Michiru, yes they're a couple, wanted to adopt   
a child. So the four agreed to go to an orphanage and   
adopted a one-year-old baby girl, Heather Lawrence.  
At age twelve, Serena had graduated high school and   
entered John Hopkins University. After her sophomore   
year, Serena told the others that she wanted to go to   
Tokyo and live a normal teenage life. They all agreed to   
her decisions, but Susan has to go with her. Since they   
have a company over there and want the two to look over   
it.  
When they arrived at Tokyo, Susan and Serena moved   
into a two-story house. They applied Serena into Juuban   
Middle School, telling the principal the truth about   
their status. The principal was nice enough to let Serena   
enrolled in the school. She still attends classes at John   
Hopkins, but through the Internet and they also have   
business meetings through the Internet. In fact, Susan   
turned the downstairs room into an office where they have   
meetings with Haruka and Michiru and Serena attending her   
classes after school.   
  
*First day of school*  
"Good morning, Susan!" Serena greeted happily when   
she enters the kitchen. Susan looked up from the paper   
and smiled. "Morning, Rena! Ready for a 'normal' life?"  
"Yep! I'm already!"  
"That's good. Now why don't you sit down and eat   
your breakfast, then I'll drop you off at school."  
Serena hurriedly ate her breakfast and drink her juice.   
"Done!" Susan looked up and smiled. After all these years   
of knowing and living with Serena, Susan's still shocked   
at the way Serena digest her food. The two left their   
house and got into a blue mustang. They pulled out of the   
driveway and drove off towards the school. About ten   
minutes later, they arrived in front of the school.  
"I'll pick you up after school," Susan informed her.  
"Ok, I'll remember. See you later," Serena said,   
giving Susan a kiss on the cheek and hopped out of the   
car.  
"Good luck!" Susan called out, while driving off.  
  
Serena paused at the front of the classroom door for   
a while, trying to calm herself. Then the bell ran.   
'Well, here it goes!' Serena thought as she walked in and   
went straight towards the teacher's desk. The teacher   
smiled. "You must be Usagi Carson. Welcome to Juuban   
Middle. I'm Ms. Haruna." Serena shook the teacher's hand   
and then took a seat next to a short blue hair girl. Then   
the teacher starts her lessons. The lesson seems boring,   
since Serena had learned it before. Trying really hard to   
not fall asleep in class on the first day, she decided to   
doodle in her notebook.  
Finally, it was time for lunch. The students   
hurriedly rushed out of the class, talking with their   
friends and laughing. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea   
after all.' Serena thought. She reached the courtyard   
where all the kids eat their lunch at and took a seat   
under the cherry tree. She begins to take out the lunch   
that Susan had packed for her that morning.  
"Hi! Aren't you that new girl from my class?" A tall   
brunette girl asked. She and her friends sat down next to   
Serena and begin to unload their lunches. Serena looked   
at them and smiled.  
"Hai! I'm Usagi Carson ."  
"I'm Lita Kino and these are my friends Amy   
Anderson, Raye Hino, and Mina Aino," Lita said pointing   
to each one of the girls as she said their name.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you," Mina, the girl with long   
blonde hair said.  
"Hi! Nice to meet you all too," Serena said.  
They began to eat their lunch quietly. Then Raye, girl   
with long blackish purple hair said, "so, where did you   
live before you moved here?"  
"Um... The States," Serena replied.  
"Cool!" Mina exclaimed.  
"So, how can you speak Japanese so fluently?" Amy,   
girl with short blue hair asked.  
"Oh, because my mom had taught me Japanese and she   
talks to me in Japanese all the time," Serena answered.  
*Ring! Ring! * (The bell just went off)  
"We better head back to class," Amy said.  
They all nodded their heads and went to their classes.  
  
*After school in front of the school*  
Serena was standing there waiting for Susan to   
arrive. The girls saw her standing and decided to talk to   
her.  
"Hey Usagi! Is someone picking you up?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, my sister's picking me up," Serena answered.  
"Oh!" They all said.  
"Um... If you don't have anything to do this   
afternoon, why don't you come with us to the arcade? I   
mean if that's all right with your sister," Raye said.  
"Ok, I'll ask her when she comes."  
Just then a blue mustang drove up next to them.  
"Hey Usa! Sorry I'm late, but we had a few problems   
in the office that I had to fix," Susan said.  
"No problem, is everything ok now?" Serena asked   
with a worried look on her face.  
"Oh, yes! Everything's fine now. So, you want to   
introduce me to your friends?"  
"Oh! How rude of me? Susan, these are my friends Amy   
Anderson, Lita Kino, Raye Hino, and Mina Aino. Guys meet   
my sister Susan Carson."  
"Hi!" "Hello!"  
"Ready to go Usa?" Susan asked.  
"Um..." Serena said.  
"We were wondering if Usagi could go with us to   
Crown Arcade," Raye said and the others nodded their   
heads. Serena looked at Susan with a pleading look.   
"Ok, sure. I'll drive you girls there. Oh! And   
Usagi, Haruka wants you to call her," Susan said. They   
climb in the car and Susan drove off.  
"Where's my cell phone?" Serena asked, looking around the car.  
"You must have left it at home, here use mine,"   
Susan said, handing Serena her phone.  
Serena took the phone and pressed the speed dial   
number four. It starts to ring for a few minutes before   
someone on the other end picked up.  
"Hello?" The person on the other line said.  
"Ruka, it's Serena," Serena said in English.  
"Rena! Glad that you could call. We need you to   
handle Ms. Moon's project."  
"Now? Why can't you or Michi handle it?"  
"Because you're the only one that knows that project   
and Ms. Moon asked you to do it."  
"Ok, fine. I'll get to it tonight. When does she   
needs it done?"  
"You have four days to finish it."  
"Ok!"  
"So, how's the 'normal' life? Meet any new friends?"  
"Yes, I did, we're going to the arcade right now."  
"That's good. I'm happy for you. Heather wants to   
talk to her auntie. She misses you a lot." (Phone being   
transfer)  
  
"Usa, we're here," Susan said pulling up to Crown   
Arcade.  
"You guys go in ahead, I'll catch up," Serena said.  
Everyone except Serena got out of the car and went into   
the arcade.  
  
"Hi aunt Rena!" Heather greeted on the other line.  
"Hi pumpkin! How are you?" Serena asked.  
"I'm fine, but I miss you."  
"I miss you too sweetie. But we'll get to see each   
other again next month."  
"Yep! I can't wait!"  
"Me either."  
"Oh, I got to go now. Mama wants to talk to you."  
"Ok, bye pumpkin! I love you!"  
"Love you too aunt Rena." (Phone being transfer   
again)  
"Hi Rena! How are you? I heard Ruka said that you're   
at the arcade right now with you friends? Is that true?"  
"Hi Michi! I'm fine. Yeah, I'm at the arcade with   
some people from school."  
"That's good. Well, I'll talk to you later then,   
have fun!"  
"Ok, bye! I love you and tell Ruka I love her too!"  
"Ok, love you too! B... Wait! Ruka wanted to know if   
all your friends are girls and if Susan's there with   
you."  
"Hehe, hai, it's all girls and Susan is inside the   
arcade right now."  
"Ok, then bye!"  
"Bye!" (Click!) 


	2. Serena, What's Wrong?

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
  
Name:AmiLe478  
  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm   
  
really estatic to have many reviews. I'll try to update this   
  
story at least once a day or so. Hope that you all will like   
  
these next part. Please remember to Review. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
  
This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
  
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front of the inners   
  
scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but to the outers   
  
she's Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena enters the arcade and walk up to the booth where   
  
her friends were. They were talking and laughing, even Susan   
  
was having fun.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long," Serena said sitting   
  
down next to Susan.  
  
"It's ok Usagi," Amy said and the other's nodded their   
  
heads.  
  
"So, ya want something to drink or eat?" Mina asked.  
  
"Um... Is there a menu?" Serena asked.  
  
"Andrew!" Mina yelled.  
  
Minutes later, a tall blonde guy walked up to their table   
  
smiling.  
  
"Yeah?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Can you get a menu for Usagi?" Mina asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh! Sure, be right back," Andrew said, running back to   
  
the counter. Then minutes later he was back with a menu in his   
  
hand. "Here ya go," Andrew said handing Serena the menu. "You   
  
must be Usagi, Susan's little sister?"  
  
"Um... Yes, how do you know?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, cause the girls had introduced me to Susan minutes   
  
ago and they had also mention you too," Andrew said.  
  
"Oh! Well, nice to meet you Andrew," Serena said smiling.  
  
After Serena order her food and drinks, they began talking   
  
about school, boys, and clothes. When the girls saw the way   
  
Serena eat, they were shocked. I mean, how can a girl eat like   
  
that and stay so thin?  
  
*That night at Carson's house*  
  
Serena's in the office working on the Moon's project.   
  
She's been working on it ever since she got back from the   
  
arcade, which was three and a half-hours ago. "Rena, you   
  
should go to bed. It's eleven thirty and you have school   
  
tomorrow," Susan said.  
  
"Ok, I will in a little bit. Why don't you go to bed   
  
first?" Serena replied without looking up from the computer   
  
screen. Susan shook her head and gave a big sigh. 'I hope that   
  
you go to sleep soon Rena. You're tired as it is and you   
  
wouldn't want to end up in the hospital again.' Susan thought   
  
as she turns around and left the room, leaving Serena to do her   
  
work. Serena stayed in the office for another hour. When it was   
  
one thirty, she saved everything and left the room. It took her   
  
thirty minutes to get ready for bed and as soon as her head   
  
contacts with her pillow, she was fast asleep.  
  
"Ahh! I'm late!" Serena yelled as she shot up from her   
  
bed. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she   
  
hurriedly got dress and ran downstairs. When she was   
  
downstairs, she saw Susan sitting at the kitchen table drinking   
  
her tea and reading the paper. "Why didn't you wake me up?"   
  
Serena asked as she ate her breakfast quickly.   
  
"I did and you said that you're awake," Susan answered   
  
calmly.  
  
"And you believed me? Never mind let's go!" Serena shot up   
  
from her seat and ran out the front door with Susan right   
  
behind her.  
  
Serena sprint towards the classroom, already two minutes   
  
late. 'Man! This is not good!' Serena thought as she reached   
  
the room and entered quietly.  
  
"You're late Usagi! That means you have detention with me   
  
today after school," Ms. Haruna yelled as the class snickered.  
  
"Yes m'am" Serena mumbled quietly. 'Detention? I've never   
  
had detention. This is just great.' Serena thought. 'Look on   
  
the bright side, at least this doesn't count against you. I   
  
mean you're in college now, this little detention won't do you   
  
any harm.' A voice in Serena's head said.  
  
That day, Serena was trying really hard to stay awake. The   
  
lessons were boring and the work was easy. It only took her ten   
  
minutes to answer the questions and do the math problems, but   
  
she didn't want everyone to know that she's smart. So, she   
  
didn't bother to do it right. Then finally the lunch bell rang   
  
and students hurriedly left the room.   
  
Serena went to the courtyard and went towards the cherry   
  
tree that she had sat at the day before. When she got there,   
  
she sees the girls already sitting there and eating their   
  
lunches. She put on a big smile and sat down next to Mina.   
  
"Hey guys!" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey!" The girls replied simultaneously.   
  
"So, why were you late to class this morning?" Mina asked   
  
curiously.  
  
"I woke up late," Serena answered as she unpack her lunch   
  
and began to eat at her usual pace.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Usa. No one's going to steal your lunch,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Yeah, plus even if someone did, you can have some of   
  
mines. I always make extras," Lita said.  
  
"Hehe, gomen," Serena said blushing.  
  
"It's ok, but can you tell us how you can eat so much and   
  
still be so thin?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh... My morning exercises," Serena lied.  
  
"You exercise in the morning?" Amy asked looking up from   
  
her book.  
  
"Well, you can say that. When I was in the States, I had   
  
to run to school every morning since I always manage to be late   
  
for school," Serena lied. 'Gomen nasai for lying to you all,   
  
but I can't tell you the truth.' Serena said in her head.  
  
*Three days later*  
  
Serena have been staying up late finishing up the Moon   
  
project and keeping up with her college classes. She's been   
  
having detention at school, because she was either late or   
  
she'd fall asleep in class. Finally, she's done with the   
  
project and she'd sent it to Haruka. She's doing fabulous in   
  
her college classes, earning the highest rank of all the   
  
juniors. Now, that she's done with everything, she decided to   
  
go to the arcade to hang out with her friends. Feeling bad that   
  
she had neglect them for the past three days.  
  
Right now, she's going to the arcade to meet the girls.   
  
She was running late, so she ran all the way to the arcade. As   
  
soon as she enters the arcade, she collided into someone and   
  
the two fell to the ground.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Serena said as she gets up and brushes   
  
herself off.  
  
"You should watch where you're going, Meatball Head," a   
  
tall, dark hair guy said coldly as he gets up off the ground.   
  
Serena whipped her head up to look at the person in front of   
  
her, with fire in her eyes.   
  
"I'd say that I was sorry! You don't have to be mean and   
  
insult me!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be running! You might send someone to   
  
the emergency room one day, Meatball Head!" The guy yelled   
  
back.  
  
By this time the whole arcade was looking at them. Andrew and   
  
the girls hurriedly went up to the two, before one of them   
  
really end up in the hospital.  
  
"Don't call me that! You jerk!" Serena yelled furiously.   
  
"Whoa! Let's stop this arguing before one of you really   
  
end up in the emergency room," Andrew said.  
  
"You're being mean Darien. Usagi had said that she was   
  
sorry. You didn't have to yell at her or call her any names,"   
  
Lita said angrily as she comes up to them.  
  
"Yeah!" The other girls said.  
  
"Darien, you are being mean. You should apologize to   
  
Usagi," Andrew said.  
  
"Apologize to this klutz? Ha! No way man! I wasn't the   
  
one who ran into her, she's the one who should apologize,"   
  
Darien said.  
  
"I did apologize you conceited jerk! Maybe you should go   
  
get your ears check!" Serena yelled.  
  
The guy was getting on her last nerves and she can't even   
  
remember the last time that she was this angry with someone.   
  
'Arg! Why is he being so mean? I said sorry. Sheesh! The guy's   
  
a jerk!' Serena thought.  
  
"Look, Meatball Head, I don't have time for this childish   
  
argument. I have places to go, so why don't you move aside so I   
  
can leave?" Darien said.   
  
"If you stop calling me that. Then I'll consider it,"   
  
Serena said as she stood there stubbornly, not moving a muscle.   
  
'Why does this girl has to be so stubborn? And why does she   
  
annoy me so much? For gods sake! I don't even know her.' Darien   
  
thought. "Whatever Meatball Head, I don't have time for this,"   
  
he said walking around her, leaving the arcade.  
  
"Stop calling me that you jerk!" Serena shrieked.  
  
After he left, the girls led Serena to their booth and   
  
tried to calm her down. "Calm down girl! He's gone," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, even though he acts cold and mean, he's also   
  
handsome," Mina said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Yep! The most handsome guy on the universe," Raye added,   
  
also with hearts in her eyes. The other sweat drops and rolled   
  
their eyes.  
  
"Anyways, Usagi, where have you been?" Amy asked putting   
  
her book aside.  
  
"Uh... I had tutoring sessions," Serena lied. 'Gomen   
  
nasai. I don't like to lie to you guys, but there's no other   
  
way.' She said to herself.  
  
"Really? Who?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Um... From a friend of the family," Serena answered.  
  
"Well, it's about time you got a tutor Meatball Brains,"   
  
Raye commented.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Serena scolded.  
  
"Oops! Gomen," Raye said apologetically.   
  
"So, what do you guys want to do after school tomorrow?   
  
And also the whole weekend?" Mina asked.  
  
"How about a sleepover? We haven't had one for a while   
  
now," Lita suggested.  
  
"Sure!" The others exclaimed.  
  
"But whose place?" Amy asked.  
  
"We always go to my place, so let's pick somewhere else,"   
  
Raye said.  
  
"Well, if you all want, we can have it at my place. I'm   
  
sure that Susan won't mind," Serena said.  
  
"Cool!" Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen your house yet," Mina said.   
  
"But what about your parents?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said that Susan won't mind, but you didn't say   
  
that your parents wouldn't," Raye said.  
  
"My parents are dead," Serena answered quietly.  
  
"Oh my! Gomen nasai," Amy said. The others also added   
  
their apologies.  
  
"It's ok, they've been dead for over four years now. I'm   
  
fine with it," Serena said.   
  
"That's good. So, are we still going to your place after   
  
school tomorrow?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'll just tell Susan tonight and get everything   
  
ready," Serena said.  
  
"Ok that sounds good. I have to go now. It's almost   
  
dinnertime," Mina said.  
  
"Me too!" The others said at once. They all said their   
  
goodbyes and left the arcade.  
  
On Friday, the girls were all excited about the sleepover.   
  
They had gathered around Serena and Amy's desk to talk about   
  
what they'll do that night. They were laughing and chatting   
  
happily until the bell rang. Each and every one of them all   
  
thought that the day would never end. Lunch was over hours ago   
  
and now they only have ten minutes left. But it seems like   
  
another lifetime. Once in a while, one of them would look up at   
  
the clock. Finally the bell rang, and the students hurriedly   
  
gathered their things and left the room.  
  
"I thought that we wouldn't get out of there!" Lita said   
  
as they walked out of the school building.  
  
"Yeah! It's like a lifetime!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, look! Susan's here already," Serena said pointing to   
  
the blue mustang. The girls took off towards the car.  
  
"Hey girls! Ready to go?" Susan asked.  
  
"Yep!" They said cheerfully.  
  
Hurriedly, they all got into the car and drove off. Ten minutes   
  
later they arrived at the two-story house. When the car was   
  
parked in the driveway, the girls hopped out of the car and   
  
looked at the house.   
  
" It's beautiful!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! And look at the flowerbeds and rose bush," Amy   
  
said.   
  
"Well, let's go in!" Serena said.  
  
When they got in the house, the girls were fascinated with the   
  
interior decorations. The foyer's wall and floor was decorated   
  
with beautiful patterns and a chandelier hangs from above.   
  
Serena led them into the living. The wall is decorated with   
  
famous paintings from all over the world. Near the windows were   
  
different kinds of exotic plants.  
  
"I love the decorations," Raye said.  
  
"Yes, I do too!" Amy said.  
  
"Susan did all the decorations, I just live here," Serena   
  
said. "Now why don't we go put your things up in my room? Then   
  
I'll give you all a tour around the house." The others nodded   
  
their heads and followed Serena to her room.   
  
When they got their, everyone was surprise to see Serena's room   
  
neat and beautifully decorated.  
  
"Nice room you have here Usagi," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, I've always thought that your room would be messy   
  
and all," Raye said.   
  
"Well, sorry to blow your bubbles Raye, but I cleaned it   
  
yesterday," Serena said. "Plus I would get in trouble if my   
  
room were messy. Susan would ground me."  
  
"Well, I love how you decorate your room," Amy said.  
  
The room is painted in a light pink rose color. To one side is   
  
a white small desk and next to it is a princess size bed.   
  
Pictures were hang along the wall and also on top of the desk   
  
and drawer.   
  
"Who are these people?" Mina asked looking at a picture   
  
along the wall.  
  
The others turned around to look at the picture.   
  
"Oh, they're my cousins," Serena lied. "Now, why don't I   
  
give you all a grand tour?"  
  
"Ok!" They all nodded and followed Serena.  
  
She showed them all of the rooms on the second floor and   
  
proceeds to show them the downstairs. She had been avoiding the   
  
office room all through out the tour, but at the end she didn't   
  
succeed.  
  
"What's this room?" Mina asked curiously. 


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
  
Name:AmiLe478  
  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but  
  
I couldn't get to the website. Also, sorry for the grammars,  
  
I should have reread the story, but I've been swapped with finals.  
  
I'll reread the other chapters and fix it up. Thanks for reading.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. I'm   
  
really estatic to have many reviews. I'll try to update this   
  
story at least once a day or so. Hope that you all will like   
  
these next part. Please remember to Review. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
  
This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
  
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front of the   
  
inners scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but to the outers   
  
she's Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3   
  
"What's this room?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, um... It's the office where Susan works at," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Can we take a look?" Raye asked.  
  
"Um... Sure," Serena said as she opens the door.  
  
The girls were once more fascinated as they walked into the   
  
office room. There were computers and other electronics in the   
  
room, with little TVs on one wall and a big one in the middle.   
  
On the other side of the wall were built in bookshelves, full   
  
with books of all types and subjects.   
  
"Whoa! Way cool!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Yep! This is the first place that I see so many computers   
  
and electronics, other than the computers and electronics store   
  
of course," Amy said.  
  
"This is where Susan works when she's not at her office,"   
  
Serena said. 'This is also where I work and go to my college   
  
classes. Oh! Mentions of classes, I have one in thirty minutes!   
  
But how can I log on, when they're here?' 'Why don't you just   
  
tell them the truth? It'll be easier and they're wonderful   
  
people. They'll still be your friends.' The voice in side her   
  
head said.   
  
"Um... Why don't we go back to the game room?" Serena   
  
asked.  
  
The others nodded and left the room. On their way there, they   
  
bumped into Susan. "Hi girls! Did Usa give you all a tour yet?"   
  
Susan asked.  
  
"Uh huh, this house is fascinating," Mina said.  
  
"Yes, I especially love your office," Amy said.   
  
"Usa showed you the office?" Susan asked looking at   
  
Serena.  
  
Raye seeing this got worried. She didn't want Serena to get in   
  
trouble for showing them the office. "We asked her to show it   
  
to us, please don't yell at her," Raye said.  
  
"Yell at her? What makes you think that I'm going to yell   
  
at her?" Susan asked turning to look at Raye.  
  
"I don't know, you sounded like you were mad when you said   
  
it," Raye replied.  
  
"Oh! Well, don't worry. Usa's not in trouble or anything.   
  
I was just surprise that she showed you all the office," Susan   
  
said.   
  
"Um... Susan?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes?" Susan asked.  
  
"Those books in the book shelves, can I take a look at   
  
them sometimes?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure, go a head. You didn't have to ask me, you could   
  
have asked Usa," Susan said.  
  
"Oh, but she said that it was your office, so I thought   
  
that it's better to ask your permission," Amy said.  
  
Susan turns to give Serena a questioning look. While Serena   
  
just stood there quietly. "Well, you can look at it any time   
  
you like," Susan said.  
  
"Thanks!" Amy said happily.  
  
"Um... Why don't you guys go to the game room first? I   
  
have to talk to Susan," Serena said.  
  
"Ok!" The girls said walking off towards the game room.  
  
"Um... Susan, I have classes in ten minutes. Can you cover   
  
for me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Cover your classes or your friends?" Susan asked.  
  
"My friends of course," Serena said.  
  
"Um... Ok, but how long?" Susan asked.  
  
"Well, I only have one class today, since it's Friday. So,   
  
it's about forty-five minutes," Serena answered.  
  
"Fine, but you better hurry up," Susan said.  
  
"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" Serena said as she gave Susan   
  
a hug and ran off towards the office.  
  
*In the game room*  
  
When Susan enters the room, she sees Mina playing the   
  
Sailor V video game, Raye and Lita playing at the ping pong   
  
table, and Amy sitting on a beanbag reading. "Glad that you   
  
girls are having fun," Susan said smiling.  
  
The girls looked up and gave Susan a big smile, then return to   
  
their game.  
  
"Uh, where's Usagi?" Amy asked looking behind Susan to see   
  
if Serena was coming in.  
  
"She had a phone call from one of her cousins in the   
  
States. So, she'll be talking for a while," Susan answered as   
  
she took a seat next to Amy.  
  
"Oh!" Amy said.  
  
"So, what are you reading?" Susan asked.  
  
"A book on medicals," Amy replied.  
  
"You are planning to be a doctor?" Susan asked and Amy   
  
nodded her head.  
  
"My mom's a doctor and I've always dreamed of becoming a   
  
doctor ever since I was small," Amy said.  
  
"Well, I know for a fact that you'll indeed become a   
  
wonderful doctor," Susan said.   
  
"Thanks!" Amy blushed at the comment.  
  
"You welcome! Now, I also know that you'll like some of   
  
the books in the office."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, there are a lot of medical books in there. For   
  
instance, there's a book on anatomy, physics, chemistry,   
  
biology and a lot more."  
  
"Wow! You study them?"  
  
"Oh, no! Those aren't mines, I'm more into designing."  
  
"Oh, well then whose is it?"  
  
At that moment Serena walked in.  
  
"Why don't you ask Usa?" Susan said.  
  
The girls looked up to see Serena enters the room, looking   
  
unhappy and a little stressed out.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lita asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Serena asked,   
  
plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Because you walked in here looking like you're very tired   
  
and ready to kill someone," Raye said.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm fine," Serena said.  
  
"Well, ok then," Lita said before she and Raye get back to   
  
their game. Mina also returns to the video game. While the   
  
other two looked at her, Susan with a questioning look.  
  
"How was the phone call?" Susan asked.  
  
"Phone call?" Serena asked a bit confused.   
  
"The one that you just had," Amy said.  
  
"Oh! Right! It was pleasant," Serena said.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm going to prepare dinner," Susan said as she   
  
got up from her seat.   
  
"I'll help! I love to cook," Lita said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, and a fine cook too!" Raye said.  
  
"Well, ok then follow me," Susan said as the two leaves   
  
the room.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Lita yelled out.  
  
Everyone went into the dining room, where all the foods were.   
  
They took their seats and waited patiently. "Mmm... Smells   
  
delicious!" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"Yep! And looks good too!" Mina said.  
  
"Well, why don't we all began to eat?" Lita asked.  
  
"Um... You girls go right ahead, I have to talk with Usa   
  
for a moment," Susan said.  
  
"Ok, then we'll wait. I'm sure that you two won't take   
  
long," Amy said and the others nodded. Susan and Serena left   
  
the dining room and went into the kitchen. "Yes?" Serena asked.  
  
"How was class today? You didn't seem too happy when you   
  
got back. What happen?" Susan asked.  
  
"Nothing really, we had a pop quiz today that's all,"   
  
Serena replied.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure that you did well. Nothing to worry   
  
about."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, have you taken your medicine yet?"   
  
"No, I didn't get a chance to."   
  
"Well, why don't you take it now before we eat?"   
  
"Ok!"  
  
Serena left the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her room.   
  
While Susan went back into the dining room.  
  
"Uh, where's Usa?" Raye asked.  
  
"She went to the restroom, she'll be out in a little bit,"   
  
Susan said.  
  
"Oh!" The others said.  
  
Few minutes later, Serena came back into the dining and took   
  
her seat next to Susan. She gave them a big smile. "So, shall   
  
we start?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes! We shall, I'm starving!" Mina said.   
  
Everyone laughed and began to eat their dinners.   
  
After dinner, everyone except Susan settled down in the   
  
family room watching movies on the big screen TV. They watched   
  
movies till one in the morning, when Susan has to come in to   
  
tell them to go to bed. At first everyone didn't want to, but   
  
they all agreed when they realized how tired they are.  
  
"Well, good night everyone!" Lita yelled out.  
  
They are all laying on the floor in sleeping bags in Serena's   
  
room.  
  
"Night!" The others yelled out.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
The next morning, everyone was still sleeping except for   
  
Susan and Amy. Susan was getting ready for work and Amy's in   
  
the office looking at the books. Then Serena woke up and   
  
couldn't get back to sleep so she went down stairs for   
  
breakfast. "Morning," Serena said as she pour herself a cup of   
  
tea.  
  
"Morning, why are you up this early? And on a weekend   
  
too," Susan said.  
  
"I couldn't go back to sleep. Plus I have classes in an   
  
hour."  
  
"I see."   
  
"Uh, do you know where Amy could be?"  
  
"Have you checked the office?"  
  
"Oh, right books and computers."  
  
"Well, I have to get to work now. Have fun, but don't go   
  
too wild."  
  
"Don't worry we will."  
  
"Will have fun or will get wild?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Susan left the house and Serena went into the office. When she   
  
entered she saw Amy reading a book on a leather sofa.   
  
"Morning!" Serena said as she walks up to Amy. Amy looks up and   
  
smiles. "Morning! Didn't expect you to be up this early," Amy   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to   
  
wake up."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"So, what are you reading?" Serena asked as she points to   
  
the book.  
  
"Um... A book that talk about different types of cancer."  
  
"Oh, good choice! It's really interesting."  
  
Amy gave Serena a weird look. "You read it before?"  
  
"Of course, I mean why by them if you don't plan to read   
  
it?"  
  
"These books are all yours?" Amy asked surprisingly.  
  
'Oh, no! Why did I just say that? It must be this waking up   
  
early thing. It's getting to my brain.' Serena thought. "Uh,   
  
yeah. These are all mines."  
  
"I didn't know that you're interested in medical."  
  
"Um... Amy, I'm about to tell you something that'll   
  
surprise you, but I want you to promise me that you won't tell   
  
the girls. Promise?"  
  
Amy looked at Serena's serious face and thought for a moment.   
  
"I promise."  
  
"Ok, then the truth is that I'm out of middle school and   
  
high school. I'm a junior at John Hopkins University. I came   
  
here because I wanted to see how it's like to live as a normal   
  
teen, instead of the genius that no one talks to. Susan isn't   
  
my real sister and Usagi Carson isn't my real name. Susan is a   
  
really close friend. She'd lived with me ever since my parents   
  
died. My real name is Serena Lawrence and my real sister is   
  
Haruka Lawrence. She's the shorthaired blonde that you saw in   
  
the picture yesterday. The other people in it are also so close   
  
friends, like Michiru Kaiou, she's the one with the aqua air.   
  
Michi is Haruka's girlfriend. Then there's that little girl,   
  
Heather Lawrence. She's my niece and she's also Michi, Haruka,   
  
and Susan's daughter. We adopted Heather when I was eleven and   
  
Heather was one."  
  
Amy sat there speechless as she tries to take in the news.   
  
"You're a junior at John Hopkins? One of the best medical   
  
school? And you're also Serena Lawrence? One of the Lawrence   
  
sisters whose the owner of the Lawrence's Inc.?"  
  
"Yep, my sister and I own the place. I help her run it,   
  
along with Susan and Michi. That's why I was busy the last   
  
three days. I had to finish a project."  
  
"Oh, so how can you attend your classes when you're here   
  
and not in the states?"  
  
"Oh! I can still attend the classes by getting online.   
  
Matter of fact, I have classes in thirty minutes. If you want   
  
you can stay and watch."  
  
"Um... Sure! That'll be great."  
  
Serena smiled and went to turn on her computer.  
  
"Uh... Usagi?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes?" Serena asked as she turns to look at Amy.  
  
"Why did you tell me this and not the girls?"  
  
Serena was silence for a while and Amy thought that Serena   
  
wouldn't answer her question. "When I was younger, everyone   
  
shun me just because my family was rich and I was smart. I had   
  
managed to skip several grades. Then I ended up in high school   
  
when I was nine. I didn't get to make any friends my age,   
  
because I was in a school that didn't have anyone my age. And,   
  
also because none of the kids my age liked me. They would tease   
  
me and call me names. The only people that were my friends were   
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Susan. They all went to the same high   
  
school as I did and the only thing that was different was that   
  
they were a few grades higher than I was. They were there when   
  
the older kids would pick on me. I remember one time, Haruka   
  
beat up this group of boys that was picking on me when I was at   
  
my locker. Haruka's really protective of me. Hehe, when I told   
  
her that I wanted to come here, she disagrees immediately. It   
  
took the others and me a few days to persuade her that I'll be   
  
fine and Susan promised to move here with me too. Well, I guess   
  
that's why I don't want to tell the girls. Because I'm afraid   
  
that they'll leave me," Serena said the last sentence quietly.  
  
"The girls aren't that kind of people. They won't leave   
  
you, " Amy said.  
  
"I know, but I'm just afraid," Serena said.  
  
"Ok, well can you tell me why you told me?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because somehow I have a   
  
feeling that the same thing had happened to you once. Having no   
  
friends and being called a geek and other horrible names."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. It had happened to me when I was   
  
younger."  
  
"Ok, enough of this depressing subjects. Let's pay more   
  
attention to my class, it's about to start."   
  
Amy sat down on a chair next to Serena and looked at the   
  
screen. The screen shows a classroom with lots of college   
  
students and a professor whose ready to teach. "Good morning   
  
Dr. Peterson," Serena greeted in English. Dr. Peterson turns   
  
towards the TV and smiled. "Morning Miss Lawrence," Dr.   
  
Peterson said. Then she starts her lessons for the day.  
  
After that class, Serena went into two more classes that   
  
she had that morning. At about eleven, she had finished with   
  
her classes. She turns around to see Amy amazing expression.   
  
"So, I guess you liked it?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, it was amazing!" Amy said. "How many classes are you   
  
taking?"   
  
"Um... About six classes. Then I have to be at the   
  
hospital for training next week."  
  
"Juuban Hospital?"  
  
"Yep! I have my schedule right here." Serena pulled out   
  
her schedule from a blue folder and handed it to Amy.  
  
Amy gasped. "You'll be my mom's intern!"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, see Dr. Anderson."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door. Serena hurriedly turned   
  
off her computer and hid the schedule, then told the person to   
  
come on. The person stuck her head in.   
  
"There you two are. We've been looking all over for you   
  
two," Raye said.  
  
"Oh!" The two said.   
  
"What are you two doing here?" Lita asked as she stood   
  
beside Raye.  
  
"Oh! I was a wake earlier and I was looking for Amy. I   
  
found her here reading a book," Serena said.  
  
"I see, but why are you sitting at the desk?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uh, Usagi was showing me this really cool game on the   
  
computer," Amy said.  
  
"Really? I want to see!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
"Uh... How about we eat breakfast first? I'm starving!"   
  
Serena said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah, me too! I was too busy reading that I forgot to eat   
  
breakfast," Amy said as she also gets up.  
  
The others nodded and they all walked out of the room.  
  
After they ate, the girls decided to do a little shopping.   
  
So, they took a bus to the mall and spent hours looking at   
  
clothes. In the end, each of them had at least four or more   
  
shopping bags.  
  
"All this shopping makes me hungry!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"My feet hurts!" Serena whined.  
  
"Now I know why they say 'shop till you drop!'" Lita said.  
  
They are sitting on a bench at the corner of the street waiting   
  
for the bus.  
  
"So, what do you all want to do now?" Raye asked.  
  
"Anything that has to do with food," Mina reply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm famished!" Amy said.  
  
Just then the bus came and the girls boarded the bus.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade," Lita said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Serena said as she put her purse on   
  
her lap.  
  
"Ok, then arcade it is," Raye said.  
  
While riding the bus, Serena looked through her purse,   
  
trying to find her pills, but to no luck. She frantically   
  
looked through it again, hoping that she didn't leave it at   
  
home.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" Amy asked when she was Serena's   
  
worried look.  
  
The girls heard this turns around to look at Serena.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Raye asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine," Serena said.   
  
'Everything will be fine as soon as I fine my medicine!' Serena   
  
said in her mind. Just then the bus pulled up to their stop.   
  
They hurriedly got off and went in the arcade. "Hey Andrew!   
  
Darien," Mina greeted.  
  
"Hi girls!" Andrew greeted back.  
  
The girls went to their booth and ordered their food. Then they   
  
started talking about what they had bought and what they really   
  
wanted to buy but couldn't.  
  
"Um... I have to go call Susan. I'll be right back!"   
  
Serena said as she shot up from her seat and quickly went   
  
towards the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mina asked the others.  
  
"I don't know, but something's fishy," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah!" The others said.  
  
"Hello Susan?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Susan asked worriedly.  
  
"Um... I left my pills at home. Can you get it for me and   
  
bring it to the arcade?"   
  
"Yeah, sure! I'll be there in ten minutes. Try to eat   
  
something though."  
  
"Ok, I will. Thanks! Bye!" (Click!)  
  
Serena walks back to the booth and puts on a fake smile. When   
  
she got there, her food had already arrived.  
  
"Done?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's eat!" Serena said.  
  
When Serena picked up her burger, her hands started to shake   
  
furiously. She tries to ignore it and take a bite out of her   
  
burger. But after one bite the burger dropped on her plate,   
  
because her hands shook so much. The girls noticed this,   
  
stopped eating and looked at Serena's hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Serena said.  
  
"Don't give me that crap! Your hands shaking Usa, what's   
  
wrong?" Raye yelled.  
  
"Yeah, tell us what's wrong," Lita said.  
  
"Well, um..." 


	4. Bad Grade Plus Conceited Jerk Equals?

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading.  
Thanks for all your reviews. I'm really estatic  
to have many reviews. I'll try to update this   
story at least once a day or so. Hope that you   
all will like these next part. Please remember   
to Review. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front   
of the inners scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but   
to the outers she's Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
  
"Yeah, tell us what's wrong," Lita said.  
"Well, um..." Serena started but got cut off when Susan   
rushed into the arcade and towards their booth.  
"Usagi!" Susan yelled.  
"Did you bring it?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, here!" Susan hands Serena a medicine container.  
She took it and tries to open it, but her hands were shaking so   
much that she could barely hold the container. Raye took the   
container from Serena and opens it for her. "Thanks," Serena   
said softly as she took two pills out. She swallowed the pills   
down with water and closed her eyes. The girls looked at her   
worriedly, but calm down when they saw that Serena's hand had   
stopped shaking. Then Serena opens her eyes and looked at them   
with a smile.   
"Thanks Susan," Serena said softly.  
"No problem, but next time, please remembers to bring it   
with you. We don't want anything to happen to you and we don't   
want you to be in the hospital again," Susan said with a   
worried face.  
"I'll remember next time, I promise," Serena said.  
"Can one of you tell us what just happen?" Raye yelled   
angrily.  
Serena and Susan turn to look at Raye. Then Serena looked at   
Susan. "Oh, on! They're your friends, you explain," Susan said.  
"Ok, fine. But can we do it somewhere else? Like at home?"   
Serena asked.  
The others nodded their heads yes.   
"I'll take you guys home, then I have to go back to work,"   
Susan said.  
They all got up and paid for their foods, then left the arcade.  
When they arrived at Serena's place, the girls all went in   
the house and went into the living. While Susan drives off to   
work. They sat there quietly waiting for Serena to start. After   
a good ten minutes and Serena still sat there, not talking.   
Raye was annoyed. "So, are you going to tell us what happened   
back there?" She asked.  
"Um... Well, when I was one, my doctor told my family that   
I have low blood sugar. I'll be fine as long as I eat something   
and takes my medicine. What happened back there was part of   
what happens when I don't take my medicine and eat on time,"   
Serena explained.  
"Um... Back there, when Susan said that she didn't want   
you to be back in the hospital again. What did she mean? You've   
been in the hospital because of this before?" Amy asked.   
"Well, yes. When I was four, I was admitted to the   
hospital. I stayed there for at least two months. After that,   
my family was more careful and looked after me. But when my   
parents died five years ago, I was admitted to the hospital   
again. When I was in the hospital, my sister was a wreck. She   
was scared that she'd lose me too. So, when I left the   
hospital, I promised myself that I had to take better care of   
myself for my sister. After the incident I haven't been   
admitted to a hospital, except for monthly check ups. That's   
why Susan was worried today," Serena explained.  
"Is that why you eat so much and not get fat?" Mina asked.  
The others looked at her with a killer look and Serena just   
laugh.  
"Yeah, I guess that's why I can eat so much and not get   
fat," Serena chuckled.  
*Ring! * *Ring! * (The phone!)  
Serena picks up the phone. "Moshi? Moshi?" Serena asked into   
the receiver.  
"Serena! How could you forget your medicine like that? I   
want you to fly back here this instance!" Haruka yelled on the   
other end. It was so loud that Serena had to move the receiver   
away from her ears. The girls gave her a questioning look.   
"Hi sis," Serena said in English. "Look, I'm fine. I just   
forgot it, but I'm fine now. And I'm not flying back there. It   
wasn't that critical."  
"Not that critical! Susan said that your hands were   
shaking so hard that you couldn't even hold the container!"  
"Ah! So, I was right. Susan had called you."  
"Of course she called me! I made her promise to call me if   
anything happened to you and it did! I want you home this   
instance!"  
"Sis, I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I promise   
to not forget again. I'll remember to bring it with me   
everywhere from now on. Please don't make me go back home. I   
like it here, I finally made some friends. I don't want to   
leave yet. Please?"  
"*Sigh* Fine, you can stay. But please take better care of   
yourself. You're all I have now. I love you little sis."  
"You're all I have too! I love you big sis."  
"Michi wants to talk to you." (Phone being transfer.)  
"Serena?" Michiru asked.  
"Hi Michi," Serena said.  
"How are you? We were worried when Susan told us what   
happened earlier."  
"I'm fine, sorry to worry you guys."  
"That's good, but take care of yourself, k?"  
"Ok, I promise."  
"Good, now I got to go. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye! Love you! Tell Heather I love her."  
"I will, love you too!" (Click!)  
  
Serena hangs up and looked at the girls.  
"What was that all about?" Lita asked.  
"Oh, that was my cousin being furious," Serena said.  
"I see, remind me to never make her mad," Mina said.  
"Hehe, ok!" Serena said.  
"Well, how about we get something to eat? We didn't get to   
eat at the arcade," Raye said.  
"Ok, give me a minute to whip up something," Lita said as   
she walks to the kitchen.  
"We'll be in the playroom," Serena said.  
They all got up and went to the playroom.  
  
  
"Aw man! I'm going to be in deep trouble!" Serena   
exclaimed.  
"Well, that's what you get for not studying with us last   
night," Raye said.  
"I'm sure that Susan will not be that harsh on you," Amy   
reassured.  
"Yeah, she'll just ground me for months!" Serena exclaimed   
sadly as she balled up her test paper and threw it behind her.   
"Ow!" Someone exclaimed from behind the girls. They turned   
around and saw Darien rubbing his forehead.  
"A thirty on a math test! Are you that stupid, Meatball   
Head?" Darien asked as he looked up from the paper.  
"Give that back you jerk!" Serena yelled angrily.  
"No way! You threw it away so it's not yours anymore,"   
Darien said.  
Serena began to open her mouth to say something but on the last   
moment she decided to not say anything. "Arg!" Serena shrieked   
as she turns back around and walked into the arcade.  
  
"Man! I've never seen two people hate each other that much   
before," Lita said as she follows Serena.  
"Me either!" Mina said as Raye and Amy nodded.  
When they enter the arcade, they saw Serena sitting at the   
counter talking to Andrew happily.   
"Hi Andrew!" The girls greeted.  
"Hey girls! Darien! What are you girls doing with Darien?"   
Andrew asked with a grin.  
"Huh? Oh! We ran into him out front," Lita answered.  
"Actually, Serena hit him with a test paper out front,"   
Raye said.  
"Yeah, who would have known that Meatball Head here could   
be this stupid?" Darien commented as he held up the test paper.   
Serena immediately snatched it out of his hand.  
"Stop calling me that you conceited jerk!" Serena yelled   
angrily.  
"Whatever Meatball Head. Andrew, can I get a cup of coffee   
please?" Darien asked as he sat down on the stool.  
"Are you deaf? My name is U-sa-gi! Come on say it with   
me," Serena said slowly, as if she's talking to a little kid.  
"MEAT-BALL HE-AD," Darien said.  
"Arg! I don't have time for this! I'll see you girls at   
school tomorrow, and Amy I'll see you tonight, Bye!" Serena   
said as she left the arcade.  
  
"Look at what you did! You made her leave," Lita said.  
"Dare, sometimes you can be really mean," Andrew said.  
"Come on girls!" Raye said as she leads them to a booth.  
  
Serena left the arcade and went straight to the hospital.   
She has been training at the hospital by Mrs. Anderson for a   
week now. Everyone there seems to love Serena. The doctors   
there say that she's a fast learner. I mean, a person who's   
that young is an intern? That's like one in a million. She   
would go there after school and began her shifts. Sometimes Amy   
would go there with her, since Amy goes there to volunteer on   
certain days. The girls would think that Amy had some way   
persuaded Serena to volunteer at the hospital with her.  
  
*Later that night*  
"Hi Amy! Come in, Serena's in the office," Susan said as   
she closed the door.  
"Thanks!" Amy said as she walks toward the office. *Knock!   
Knock! * Amy knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Serena said from the inside.   
Amy opened the door and walked in. Serena's sitting at her desk   
typing on her computer. Amy walked up to her and took a seat   
beside her.  
"Hey Amy!" Serena said as she looked up from her computer.  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked, looking at the computer.  
"Homework," Serena answered.  
"Oh! Well, then I shouldn't bother you then," Amy said as   
she began to get up.  
"No! I'm almost done. Um... Why don't you get started   
using my laptop and I'll help you it you don't understand   
something?"  
"Ok!" Amy turned on the laptop and waited for it to load   
while Serena return to her work.  
Everyday after dinner, Amy would go over to Serena's house   
for computer and English lessons. They would tell the girls   
that Amy's helping Serena with schoolwork. Some times the two   
would be engross on the lessons that they'd forget the time and   
Amy would spend the night there. Mrs. Anderson, Amy's mom,   
would approve it. Since she knows that Serena's a good student   
and well-educated girl.   
  
"Done!" Serena exclaimed happily as she began to stretch.  
Then she turns towards Amy checking to see how she's doing.   
Seeing that she's doing fine, Serena turned back to her   
computer and began to type. They continued to work like that   
for another hour. Both of them not realizing how late it were   
getting.  
*Knock! Knock! * Someone tap lightly and they opened the door   
and peaked in. The girls looked up from their work and saw   
Susan at the door.  
"Hey, I brought some tea and snacks," Susan said as she   
lays the tray on the coffee table.  
"Thanks!" Serena said as she gets up and heads towards it.  
"Oh no! It's already eleven!" Amy exclaimed when she   
looked at the clock.  
"It's that late already?" Serena asked as she picked up a   
cup of tea.  
"My mom's going to kill me!" Amy said worriedly.  
"Oh, don't worry about that. I had called your mom earlier   
and told her that you'll be spending the night," Susan said.  
"Thanks!" Amy said as she walks up to them.  
"No problem. Now, why don't we all take a little break and   
have a little teatime?" Susan said.  
They all took a seat on the sofa and drink their tea. 


	5. MeatBall Head meet Conceited Jerk

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
  
Name:AmiLe478  
  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews. I'm really estatic  
  
to have many reviews. I'll try to update this   
  
story at least once a day or so. Hope that you   
  
all will like these next part. Please remember   
  
to Review. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me!  
  
This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
  
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front   
  
of the inners scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but   
  
to the outers she's Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*A month later, after school*  
  
The school bell rang and the students rushed out happily.  
  
"Aren't ya guys happy? It's winter vacation!" Lita   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! No school for two weeks!" Mina yelled cheerfully.  
  
Everyone's so happy that his or her winter vacation has started   
  
earl that year. Families planning trips for vacation to   
  
grandma's house. Teenagers planning parties and things to do,   
  
seems like everyone has plans.  
  
"Yep! No more studying and more time to sleep!" Serena   
  
said joyfully.  
  
"Um... Shouldn't we get started on that assignment that   
  
Ms. H assigns to us?" Amy said softly.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ames, get your nose out of the books and have   
  
some fun," Serena said.  
  
"Yeah!" The others said simultaneously.  
  
"What should we do now?" Raye asked.  
  
"How about my place?" Serena suggested.  
  
"Sure!" The others said.  
  
They arrived at Serena's house to find that Susan's car's in   
  
the driveway. "That's weird, Susan's home early," Serena   
  
said.  
  
"Maybe she had to go home to get something," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah!" The three girls said.  
  
"Well, let's go in and see what it is," Serena said as she   
  
unlocks the door.  
  
They walked in and Serena went to the office to see if Susan's   
  
in there, but no one was in there. So, she went to the living   
  
where the girls are. When she enters the room, she saw   
  
something that made her stop in her tracks and her mouth wide   
  
open.  
  
"Aunt Rena!" Heather yelled in English joyfully as she   
  
threw herself in Serena's arms.  
  
"Pumpkin! When did you guys get here? Aren't you supposed   
  
to be here tomorrow?" Serena asked in English, forgetting that   
  
the four girls are also in the room.  
  
"We arrived ten minutes ago. We took an early plane, why?   
  
You don't want us here?" Haruka teased.  
  
"Of course I do! I'm just surprised that's all," Serena   
  
said as she let go of Heather and hugged Haruka.  
  
"I miss you sis," Serena whispered in Haruka's ear as a   
  
tear slid down her face.  
  
"Miss you too Kitten," Haruka whispered back.  
  
They stayed like that for a good ten minutes. The room   
  
were all quiet with three confused girls wondering why Serena   
  
would show that much emotion to her 'cousin' Haruka. I mean she   
  
didn't show that much emotion when she saw Heather, so why   
  
Haruka? Susan saw their confused faces and began to explain,   
  
"those two were really close when we lived in the States,"   
  
Susan said in Japanese.  
  
"Oh!" The three girls said.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this, but I want a hug too!" Michiru   
  
whined as she walked up to them.  
  
Haruka and Serena pulled apart and chuckled. Serena turns to   
  
Michiru and gave her a big hug. "I miss you," Serena whispered   
  
in Michiru's ear.  
  
"Miss you too," Michiru whispered back as they pulled   
  
apart.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are here," Serena said as she looks   
  
at the three.  
  
"Well, it's almost Christmas and we always spent it   
  
together. So, we'd have to come," Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a tradition," Heather said.  
  
"Ahem!" Mina said.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Guys, these three here are my cousins from   
  
the States, Haruka, Michiru, and Heather," Serena introduced,   
  
"and these four are my friends, Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye."  
  
"Hi! Nice to have finally met you all," Michiru said.  
  
"Us too," Raye said.  
  
"Yes, but now we should get going," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, Amy's right, we'll see you tomorrow Serena," Lita   
  
said.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Mina said.  
  
"Bye!" Everyone said.   
  
The next day everyone woke up early and got ready to go to   
  
their company. They all got dressed and ate their breakfast.   
  
After breakfast, they all left and head towards the company.   
  
Haruka and Michiru wanted to see how the company is going.   
  
Moments later, they arrived at the Lawrence's Inc. People   
  
greeted them as they entered the building. The whole place is   
  
decorated with reefs, Christmas lights, flowers, and a big tree   
  
in the middle of the gigantic lobby. Everyone's cheerful and   
  
happy because of the holiday. The people that worked there are   
  
nice and friendly, with lots of Christmas spirits.  
  
Susan gave them a tour of the whole fifty-story building.   
  
Each floor is decorated with beautiful colors. By lunchtime,   
  
they've only seen half of the building. They all decided to   
  
have lunch first, then continue the tour. Serena suggested the   
  
Crown Arcade, because she's meeting the girls there for lunch.  
  
"Hey Usa! Hi guys!" Lita greeted when she saw Serena and   
  
the others.  
  
They waved back and walked towards the girls' booth.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said as she took a seat next to Amy.   
  
"Hi!" Everyone else said.  
  
"Do they have a menu here?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Here ya go," Andrew said as he stood next to them. "You   
  
must be Usa's cousins, I'm Andrew."  
  
"Hello! I'm Michiru, and these two are Haruka and   
  
Heather," Michiru said sweetly.  
  
After they all ordered, they sat there talking quietly. Mostly   
  
gossips.  
  
"Kitten, did you tell them about the Masquerade ball   
  
that's coming up?" Haruka asked.  
  
Upon hearing this, the girls turned to look at Haruka, then   
  
Serena.  
  
"What masquerade ball?" Raye asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys about it," Serena said.   
  
"There's a ball where Susan works at and I was wondering if you   
  
guys would want to go?"  
  
"Really? Of course we'd go!" Mina shouted excitingly.  
  
"Ok then, but you all need a costume," Susan said. "Or you   
  
all can just wear a formal dress with a mask."  
  
"That's what shopping's for," Mina said while the others   
  
laugh.  
  
"Can we bring dates?" Lita asked.  
  
"Well, you could if you want to. Everyone will be wearing   
  
a mask at the ball and we'll take our mask off at midnight to   
  
show out dance partner who we are," Michiru explained.  
  
"Too bad I'm only four," Heather said softly.  
  
Serena turned to her and smile. "It's ok pumpkin, you can still   
  
go."  
  
"Really?" Heather asked excitedly as she looked up at   
  
Serena.  
  
"Of course! You're one of the family and this company is   
  
also yours," Serena whispered the last comment softly so that   
  
no one else could hear it.  
  
Heather smiled brightly and gave Serena a big hug.  
  
"Well, we should all be going," Susan said as she looked   
  
at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, bye girls, see you at the ball," Haruka said as she   
  
got up.  
  
"Wait! When is it?" Amy asked.  
  
"Christmas Eve," Michiru answered as she slide out of the   
  
booth.  
  
"That's tomorrow night!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"We need to do some serious shopping then!" Mina said as   
  
she jumped up.   
  
"Hey Usa, want to go shopping with us?" Raye called out to   
  
Serena before she could walk out.  
  
Serena looked at the others to see them nod their heads.  
  
"Go have fun Kitten," Haruka said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to continue the endless tour with   
  
us," Michiru said.  
  
"Thanks!" Serena said as she hugged them. She looked down   
  
to Heather and smile. "Want to come along?" She asked.  
  
Heather looked up at Serena with a surprised and happy look.  
  
"I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be stuck with the   
  
endless tour either," Serena said.  
  
"Serena's right, you can go with your aunt if you want   
  
to," Michiru said.  
  
"Thanks you Mama!" Heather said joyfully.  
  
"Aw, can I go with Aunt Rena too?" Haruka whined.  
  
"No! You're going with us," Michiru answered with her   
  
hands on her hips.  
  
The other three laughed at the little scene before them.  
  
"Well, bye girls!" Susan said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Haruka said as she gave them each a hug and   
  
head out after Susan.  
  
"Have fun!" Michiru said as she followed the other.  
  
Serena and Heather walked back to the booth with a smile   
  
on their faces. Both happy that they don't have to finished the   
  
endless tour. "So, are we going to go shopping?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes!" The girls exclaimed.  
  
They all left the arcade and took a bus to the mall. They   
  
spent two hours walking around and trying on different dresses.   
  
But out of the six girls only three of them found a dress.   
  
Walking till their feet hurts, they all decided to take a   
  
little break and went to the food court.  
  
"I'm so tired!" Mina exclaimed as she sat down next to   
  
Lita.  
  
"Me too!" Lita said.  
  
"Two hours of shopping and only three of us have   
  
costumes," Raye said.  
  
"Actually it's five," Serena corrected as she sipped her  
  
soda.  
  
"Five?" Amy asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yep! Heather and I already have our costume," Serena   
  
answered.  
  
"You do!?" The girls asked in unison.  
  
"We do?" Heather asked.  
  
"Yep! It's at home, in our closets," Serena replied.  
  
"Ok, so that means it's only Mina who hasn't found a   
  
costume yet," Raye said.  
  
"Well, let's go and get this over with!" Lita exclaimed as   
  
she jumped up.  
  
They spent another hour shopping for Mina's dress.   
  
Afterwards, Mina, Amy, and Raye went to Lita's place for a   
  
sleepover, since the next day is the masquerade ball. Serena   
  
and Heather went home, Serena told the girls that she'd see   
  
them tomorrow night at the masquerade ball.  
  
When the two enter the house, they heard voices coming   
  
from the kitchen and Haruka's laughter. Serena and Heather gave   
  
each other weird looks and walked towards the kitchen. The   
  
three ladies are sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and   
  
talking happily. Michiru, the first one to notice the girls   
  
smiled. "Did you two have fun?" She asked.  
  
"Yep! Aunt Rena's friends are goofy, especially Mina!"   
  
Heather answered happily.   
  
"Did you two buy anything?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Nope!" Serena replied as she sat down next to Haruka.  
  
"Why not? I thought you girls were shopping for a   
  
costume," Susan said.  
  
"Aunt Rena's said that we already have a costume," Heather   
  
said.  
  
"You do?" The others asked as they look at Serena.  
  
"Yep! I bought it before hand," Serena answered. "Heather,   
  
why don't you go upstairs and look in your closet?"  
  
Heather's face lit up brightly with her eye's twinkling   
  
happily. She nodded her head and ran out of the kitchen and up   
  
the stairs. The remaining four shook their heads and smiled.  
  
"Let me guess you're not going to tell us what your   
  
costume's going to be till midnight tomorrow, right?" Michiru   
  
asked.  
  
"Right!" Serena answered as she sips her tea.  
  
"Not unless I figure it out first," Haruka said.  
  
"Ruka, you say that every year," Michiru said.  
  
"Yeah, and you never succeeded," Susan said.  
  
"Never say never," Haruka said.  
  
"Hehe, I'm always up for a challenge," Serena said. 


	6. It's You?

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever  
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry to tell  
you all this, but I'll be out of town for  
the whole summer vacation. So,I won't be  
able to update this story. I will try my  
BEST to update this during the summer, but  
I won't make any promises that I can't keep.  
I'll promise that I'll update this right  
away when I get back. Maybe by the time I  
get back, I'll have this whole story finished.  
Once again, I'm sorry to leave you all hanging.  
I hope that you all will enjoy this last part  
till the next update. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't  
sue me!This is Serena and Darien type of fic.  
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi.  
In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer  
to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day, Serena spent her morning and  
afternoon in the office talking to her professors  
and doing research for her projects. The others  
knowing that Serena is busy and she would be angry  
if they bothered her left her alone in the office.  
At about five, Serena put everything away and met  
up with her family in the living room.  
"Hey kitten, have you finished everything?"  
Haruka asked.  
Serena took a seat next to Haruka and Heather. When  
she sat down, Heather hopped on her lap.  
"Almost done, I just need to do a little bit  
more researching," Serena replied.  
"Well, we should get ready for the masquerade,"  
Michiru said.  
"Ok," Haruka said as she stood up. "Are you  
going with us or are you going alone?"  
"You already know the answer to that sis,"  
Serena replied. "I have already called for a limo.  
I'll see you guys at midnight."  
"Ok, then," Haruka said as she went up the  
stairs with the other three.  
Serena sat there alone drinking tea and  
flipping through the channels on TV. She begins to  
smile as she imagines the masquerade. For some  
strange reason, she had a feeling that this year  
would be different. About an hour and a half late,  
the four walked down the stairs.  
"You guys look fabulous!" Serena exclaimed happily.  
The three of the girls were wearing long silk  
dresses  
with a mask in their hands. (I'm not really good with  
fashion, so imagine them in their princess dresses.)  
Haruka on the other hand, had on a white tuxedo.  
"Thanks!" They all said.  
"We can't wait to see yours," Michiru said.  
"Well, we should get going," Susan said.  
"Yeah, we go to make sure that everything is  
right," Haruka said.  
"Ok, then, see you guys later! Bye!" Serena  
said as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now that I'm alone," Serena began, "it's time  
to get ready!"  
She ran up the stairs and took along, hot bath.  
Afterwards,she puts silver streaks in her hair, making  
it silver-blonde.Then she applied a little make up on  
and put a little sprinkle on her face. She then changed  
her eye color to silver-blue,so no one can recognized  
her when they look into her eyes.Next, she fixed her hair.  
Instead of putting it up in two buns, she decided to leave  
it down. Lastly, she puts on her long, white gown. (Like  
Princess Serenity's and Neo-Queen Serenity's dress.) She  
attached white wings behind her back, making her look like  
angel. By the time she finished, her whole body was sparkling,  
because of the sprinkles all over her body, face, and hair.  
Seeing that she'd done a great job, she went downstairs. As  
soon as she arrived at the bottom of the steps, she heard a  
car pulled up into the driveway. Knowing that it was the  
limo, she grabbed her purse and went out the door.  
When they reached Lawrence's Inc., Serena put on her  
white mask and got out of the limo. The place was crowded  
with well-known people. There were reporters and cameramen  
everywhere. When Serena walked out of the limo, everyone  
turned to look at her. Reporters start to take pictures and  
everyone wondered who the girl could be. Serena smiled and  
walked into the building. She took the elevators with the  
others to floor 10, where the ball is to be held at. Floor  
ten if the Lawrence's restaurant called 'Silver Millennium'.  
It's a famous restaurant in Tokyo, with the best chef.  
The ballroom is decorated elaborately with red and  
green streamers, balloons, and a huge Christmas tree in the  
middle of the ballroom. Many people are already there, some  
are dancing and others are chatting. Serena walked around and  
greeted everyone politely. She spotted her family out in the  
dance floor having a good time.  
After walking around for another ten minutes, she  
spotted her friends talking to four gentlemen wearing black  
tuxedos and different color masks. (As I said earlier, I'm  
not good with fashion and I don't feel like going online to  
search for dresses. So, I'll just tell you that the girls are  
wearing their princess's dresses also. But keep in mind that  
this is an AR fic. So this has nothing to do with the Sailor  
Scouts.) Serena decided to walk up to them and see if they  
will recognize her. She walked passed them and 'accidentally'  
bumped into Amy. Since Amy's the nicest one in the group and  
she's the only one who doesn't have a cup in her hand.  
"Gomen nasai," Serena said softly as she bumped into Amy.  
"It's ok," Amy said she gave Serena a smile.  
Serena turned to look at the others and bow like a  
politely. (Princess like.) The gentlemen bow also when they  
saw her and the girls smile. Just then, a tall handsome  
gentleman walked up to Serena and the group. He's wearing a  
black tuxedo with a long black cape that is red on the inside.  
He has on a white domino mask. (I think that's what his mask  
looks like. Hehe! I have a really bad memory.) He smiled at  
the others and bows gently when he looked at Serena.  
"Care to dance Mi lady?" Darien asked as he held out  
his hand.  
"My pleasure," Serena answered as she held his hand.  
Darien led them out to the dance floor and they began  
to dance to a slow song. The two were slowly falling into  
each other's eyes that none of them notice how close they  
were to each other. Too mesmerized by this gentleman, Serena  
lays her head on his shoulder. After the dance, Darien led  
Serena to the balcony. They stood there quietly, looking out  
the balcony. Serena began to shiver as the wind blew past  
them. (After all, it's Christmas time.) Darien saw this,  
pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in his cape. Slowly,  
Serena turned around and looked at Darien. She can see all  
the emotions and love in his eyes when she looked into them.  
Darien seeing the same thing slowly tilts his head towards her.  
His hand touched her face lightly as he leaned in to kiss her.  
The kiss starts off lightly and got into a passionate one a few  
seconds later. Serena wraps her arms around Darien's neck as he  
wraps his arms around her waist.  
Finally, after five long minutes, they broke off the  
kiss. Both were gasping for air, but neither took their eyes  
off of each other. Darien held her tighter as she lays her  
head on his chest. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted  
when the music all of a suddenly turned off. They both turned to  
look into the dance room to see what's going on. They see that  
a man was standing on the stage in front of the stage getting  
ready to speak, so they walked in and see what the man has to  
say. The two stood there, with Darien's hand still protectively  
around her waist.  
"Evening ladies and gentlemen!" The man started. "As  
you all know, this is another one of the Lawrence's masquerade  
ball. They usually have the ball in the States, but this year  
the two sisters decided to have it here in Tokyo."  
"I'd like to introduce you all to our company's  
president, Serena Lawrence!" The man said.  
The crowd waited silently to see Serena Lawrence walk on the  
stage. But instead of Serena, it was Susan Carson. "Evening  
ladies and gentlemen. I'm Susan Carson, this company's vice-  
president. I'm sorry that our president is not here tonight.  
But on behalf of our president, I'd like to thank you all for  
coming tonight. This means a lot to our company," Susan said.  
"Now as you all know, it's almost midnight. And at midnight  
we'd all take off our masks to see who our mysterious dance  
partner is."  
Everyone stood on the dance floor quietly, waiting for  
midnight to come. Finally, ten seconds left they all began the  
countdown.  
"Ten!..... Nine!....................................Five!  
...............Two!....One!" Everyone shouted.  
As soon as they count to one, everyone took off their  
masks. Serena and Darien looked at each other quietly. They  
both reached up slowly and take off the others masks. Both  
were surprised to see their dance partner.  
"Darien?" Serena asked shockingly.  
"Usagi?" Darien managed to choke out.  
They smiled at each other and Darien wrapped his arms around  
her small waist.  
"My Usako," Darien whispered softly into Serena's ear.  
Serena looked at him longingly with a smile on her face.  
"My Dare," Serena whispered back.  
They leaned into each other and kissed passionately.  
  
"There you are Usagi! We've been...." Raye began but  
stopped as she saw Serena kissing a guy.  
The girls, along with the guys that they were talking to  
earlier walked up behind Raye. They all stopped in their  
tracks as they saw the two kissing passionately.  
"Way to go Dare!" Chad shouted while Raye elbowed him  
in the stomach.  
The two broke off the kiss abruptly when they noticed that  
their friends were there. Both blushed brightly.  
"Ow!" Chad cried out.  
"Uh... Hi guys," Serena said softly.  
"Hey Usagi, Darien," The girls said in unison.  
"Wow! I can't believe it, the two rivals kissing each  
other passionately," Andrew said.  
This comment made them blushed brighter.  
"Um... Maybe we should leave them alone," Amy said.  
"Yeah, I think that they'd want to be alone," Greg said.  
"Ok, fine! But we want details later," Lita said as the  
others nodded.  
Serena gave Amy a 'thank you' look as her friends left along  
with the guys.  
Darien pulled Serena closer when they were alone.  
"Now, where were we?" Darien asked seductively.  
"We were right..." Serena trailed off as she kissed  
Darien passionately.  
"Here," Serena answered a little bit later.  
"Ah, yes, indeed we were," Darien said.  
Darien led them to the dance floor and danced the last  
song. They dance quietly as Serena lays her head on Darien's  
shoulder.  
"You never told me why you're here," Serena said softly.  
"Well, you never asked," Darien replied.  
"Ok, then, why are you here tonight?" Serena asked.  
"I'm here because I work here," Darien replied. "Now,  
why are you here?"  
"Because my sister works here," Serena lied.  
"I see, care to tell me who your sister is?"  
"Susan Carson."  
"Oh!"  
Just then the music stopped and the same man from earlier  
announced that the ball is ending. People began to gather their  
belongings and walked out the room. Darien led Serena down the  
elevator into the lobby on the first floor.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Darien asked.  
But just before Serena could answer Haruka called for her. She  
turns to see her family and friends waiting for her.  
"No, but thanks for the offer," Serena said.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Darien said as he  
leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. 


	7. I forbid you!

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back and ready   
to finished up this story! I'm sorry for keeping  
you all waiting. But now everything is back to  
normal I hope. Well, enjoy this chapter! Also,   
I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short.  
But the next one will be longer I promise!  
Now Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't   
sue me!This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi.   
In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer   
to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
  
Serena woke up to a smell of delicious breakfast.   
She hurriedly washes her face and got dress. When she got   
into the kitchen she saw her friends and family sitting at   
the breakfast table chatting happily.  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Serena said cheerfully.  
"Merry Christmas Usagi!" They all shouted.  
Heather ran to Serena and gave her a big bear hug, almost   
knocking Serena down on the kitchen floor. Serena picked   
Heather up and took a seat between Amy and Haruka.   
"So, Usagi, who was that gentleman that was with   
you yesterday?" Michiru asked curiously.  
Serena's four friends sat there with grins on their faces.   
For the night before when they have arrived home the girls   
had asked Serena millions of questions. Serena blushed   
and mumble something that no one could hear her.  
"I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?" Susan asked   
as she laid a tray in front of Serena.  
"I said, Darien," Serena said.  
"Darien? Isn't he the guy that you hate?" Heather   
asked softly.  
"Yes, it's him," Serena answered.  
"Then why were you with him last night?" Haruka asked.  
She's been angry at the display that she had saw last night with   
her little sister and this Darien guy. She was about to go up to   
him and rip his body up into pieces if it weren't for Michiru,   
who had calmed her down.   
"Well, at first I didn't know that it was Darien when he   
had asked me to dance. But when it was time for us to take our   
masks off, that's when I knew that I was dancing the whole night   
with Darien Chiba," Serena replied.  
"Oh!" The three said except Haruka.  
"Ok, then why were you still with him after you knew who   
he was? And also, why did he kiss you last night?" Haruka asked   
loudly, practically yelling.  
"I don't know," Serena answered softly.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You hated the guy for   
goodness sake! But last night you guys kissed?! How could that just   
happen?" Haruka yelled.  
"Haruka calm down, you're scaring her," Michiru said calmly.  
"I'm not gonna calm down when I see my little baby sister   
kissing a guy that she had despised two days ago! Who may I add is   
older then her!" Haruka yelled again, but this time in English.  
"Fine, you want answers? Then you got answers!" Serena  
replied angrily.  
The girls were shocked when they heard Serena. I mean, sweet,   
innocent Serena is now angry and her face is really red like a   
ripen tomato. Who wouldn't be shocked to see the happy go lucky  
girl turn into a really angry one?  
"I didn't really hate him ok? He just annoys me, but   
after last nights episode I think I'm falling in love with him.   
When I saw that it was him I was dancing with I was shocked but   
also glad. I don't know why, but every time I see him, my heart   
begins to dance happily. And when he kissed me for the first   
time, I knew that I love him," Serena answered softly with a   
smile on her lips.  
"Nonsense! You're too young to fall in love and he's   
too old for you. I forbid you to see him ever again!" Haruka said.  
"You can't do that! It's my life not yours!" Serena   
yelled angrily.  
"I could so do that! You're my little baby sister and I'm   
your guardian," Haruka said in English.  
"I'm not a baby anymore! And you're being unreasonable,"   
Serena said as she stood up from her chair.  
"Serena is right, Haruka," Michiru said calmly in English.  
"Yes, you are being unreasonable Haruka," Susan spoke for   
the first time during the argument. "You need to calm down before   
thing blows out of hand."  
"I don't care what you guys say, but I still forbid you   
to see him Serena. Even if I have to take you back to the States,"   
Haruka replied stubbornly.  
"I won't stop seeing him and you can't......" Serena   
stopped mid-sentence as she fell back to her chair, trying to   
get her breath together.   
"Make me..." she said before she fainted.  
"Usagi!" "Serena!" Everyone yelled at once.  
Haruka went to Serena's side immediately and held her in her   
arms, with tears coming down her face. 'I'm sorry Serena, I   
didn't mean to let this happen. Please be ok. I promise to   
do whatever you want, Kitten. As long as you're fine again.'  
Haruka thought silently to herself. While Susan ran out   
the front door to turn on the engine.  
"Haruka, come on. We should take her to the hospital   
immediately," Michiru said soothingly.  
Haruka just nodded as she picked Serena up and brought her   
out to the car. She held Serena in her arms silently, letting   
her tears fall freely, as they rode to Juuban Hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for today. Thanks for reading and I'd   
hope to receive lots of reviews! =) 


	8. Is she alright?

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, first and foremost, I'd like  
to say that I'm really, really, incredibly sorry  
for not updating for a whole month. But I was   
busy with school work and I had some family   
problems. So, I'm sorry for keeping you all  
wait for so long. I'll try to update at least  
once a week. Well, here's the next chapter and  
I hope that you all would like it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't   
sue me!This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi.   
In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer   
to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
  
When they reached Juuban Hospital, the doctors immediately   
rushed Serena into the emergency room. About an hour later, the   
doctor came out and went into the waiting room to talk to her   
family. When Haruka and everyone saw the doctor came in they   
flooded her with questions.  
"Miss L- (ahem!) Carson is doing fine. She just got the   
flu," Dr. Anderson explained.   
"Is that why she had fainted?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, she has a fever and it's also because she didn't   
take her medicine," Dr. Anderson replied.  
Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they heard that Serena   
would be fine.  
"Can we go see her?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure, follow me," Dr. Anderson said as she walks out   
of the room.  
Soon everyone got up and followed her down the hall.   
When they enter Serena's room, they saw Serena laying in bed   
with her eyes closed. The room is just plain and simple like   
any other hospital room except it's much brighter. Everyone   
files into the room and stood around Serena's bed. They were   
all quiet and staring lovingly at Serena's sleeping form.  
"We want to keep Serena here for a few days. Just   
to make sure that she's doing fine and that her fever goes   
down," Dr. Anderson told them before she left.  
They stayed there for a good thirty minutes, then   
everyone left except Haruka. She had insisted that she's   
going to stay since it her fault that Serena's in here.   
Also, because she's her sister. Michiru says that she'd   
come back later to visit and also bring food for Haruka   
and Serena.  
At around six in the evening, Serena woke up to   
find her sister sleeping in the chair. You could still   
see the tearstains on Haruka's face. Serena quietly got   
off of her bed and walked to the window. The sun had just   
set, so the sky is orange, red, and yellow. Beautiful   
sight to see. A few minutes later, Haruka woke up to   
see Serena's bed is empty. Frighten, she looked around   
and found Serena standing at the window.  
"You're awake," Haruka said.  
Serena turned around and smiles at Haruka then responds.  
"So are you," Serena said.  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine."  
"That's good to hear."  
". . ."  
"Um. . . I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right   
to tell you who to date and who not to. You're almost   
fifteen and you're more responsible than any other   
fourteen-year-old."  
"Thanks, Ruka."  
"I'm also sorry for making you angry and. . . I   
didn't mean to let this get out of hand and you getting   
really angry and pasted out. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.   
Please forgive me."   
After Haruka said that she broke down and cried,   
blaming herself for causing Serena to be in the hospital.   
Serena started to walk towards Haruka and wrapped her   
arms around her sister, trying to calm her down and   
reassure her that it's no her fault.   
"Shhh. . . There's nothing to be sorry about.   
It's not your fault that I fainted. You heard what   
Dr. Anderson had said, I just have a flu and high fever.   
That's the cause not you," Serena whispers softly.  
The two stayed like that for a while till Michiru   
walked in the door. When she did she found the two sitting   
on the floor holding each other tightly. Serena soothing   
Haruka as she calms down and stops crying.   
"Hey you two are you guys all right?" Michiru   
asked softly as she walks up to them.  
Serena looks up and gave Michiru and bright smile.  
"Yeah, we're fine," Serena replied.  
Haruka gently wipes her tears and looked up to see her   
lover sitting right next to them. "Hey," Haruka said.  
"Are you two hungry? I brought food," Michiru said.  
"Of course! I haven't eaten anything all day!"   
Serena exclaimed happily as she heard the word 'food'.  
"Even if you've eaten, you wouldn't be turning it   
down either," Haruka teased.  
Serena sticks her tongue out at Haruka and got up as the   
other follow suit.  
"Don't be jealous just cause I could eat anything   
and everything and not get fat," Serena teased back.  
Haruka growled playfully as Michiru laugh at their antics.   
"Hehe, ok, enough of playing around. Let's eat,"   
Michiru said.  
  
  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Over the past two days, Serena's fever was gone and her   
flu is just a minor cold now. Earlier that morning, Dr. Anderson   
told her that she could go home, but she have to remember to   
take her medicine on time. Upon hearing that she get to go   
home, Serena was excited. As soon as the doctor left her room,   
she ran to the bathroom to change and pack her clothes. When   
Haruka came to check her out, they had to find a box to put   
all her gifts that her friends and family have given her.  
Finally, about an hour later they've arrived home. As   
the two walked up to the front door, Haruka had a grin on her   
face. Serena not knowing what's going to happen when she gets   
inside followed Haruka in. Just as she enter, her friends and   
family yelled, "Welcome home!". Serena just stood there with   
her eyes bulge out and mouth hanging open. It other words,   
she's speechless.  
"Well, say something Usa. Don't just stand there,"   
Raye said with a hint of annoy and sarcasm.   
"I. . . I . . .," Serena mumbled as she tries to   
get herself together.  
"Well, I guess she's speechless," Lita said.  
"Maybe our special guess would bring her back to   
reality," Ami offered.  
Just then, Darien stepped out from behind and gave Serena   
one of his most famous and gorgeous smiles. "Hey Usako!"   
Darien greeted.  
"Darien!" Serena said as she ran to give him a hug.  
"Oh, so he gets a hug and not me?" Andrew teased as   
he also stepped up from behind,  
"Andrew! You're here too!" Serena exclaimed cheerfully   
as she gave him a hug.  
"Hey, how about a hug for us?" Michiru said.  
Serena quickly gave a hug to everyone.  
"Thanks guys! You're the best people a girl could ask   
for!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Ok, enough with this! Let's eat!" Haruka said as she   
rubs her hand together and heads towards the mini buffet in   
the dining room. The others quickly followed her and got   
their food.  
Throughout the party, everyone just talked, jokes   
around, dance, and ate. As the party ended, everyone helped   
out with the cleaning and dishes. Well, except Darien and   
Serena. They had sneaked out into the rose garden in the back.   
They walked hand in hand as they walked around the garden.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's all for today. Hope that you all hav enjoy it as I have  
enjoy writing it. Also, remember REVIEWS! Thanks! Bye! 


	9. Usako?

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, for my apology, I'd decided  
to post up two chapters. I know that it's not  
enough, but that's all I can do for now. So, enjoy.  
Hope that you all with like it.   
Also, I wanted to tell you all, that from   
this chapter on, there'll be a lot of things that's  
going to happen in the story. I might be finished   
with this story soon. Maybe about four to five more  
chapters. Who knows maybe longer. But just to get you  
guys ready, this chapter will be very interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't   
sue me!This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi.   
In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer   
to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 9  
  
  
*Six months later*   
  
(I know that I'm skipping the days and months, but  
I have to in order to get this story that way I'd planned it to be. So  
Enjoy!=Þ)  
  
School's out and summer vacation has just begun. Serena and Darien   
are still going out and they're in love with each other. Serena's friends also   
have boyfriends of their own. Raye's going out with Chad, a guy who works   
at the temple with her. Lita's going out with Ken her long time friend since   
childhood. Mina's going out with the one and only, Andrew. And last but not   
least, Amy's going out with Greg, who's a lot like Amy. The four guys are also   
Darien's best friends. The group would go and dates together. Well, actually,   
they'd mainly hang out together. Since it's summer vacation, they've all planned   
to hang out for the whole summer together, just the ten of them. Right now   
they're in the arcade planning on what to do the next day.  
"How about the beach?" Andrew suggested.  
"Yeah, I'd like to get my tan," Mina agreed, obviously, since he's her   
boyfriend.  
"Not to mention show off you bathing suit to Andrew," Lita teased as   
Mina's face turn red.  
"Ok, but what time?" Darien asked.  
"How about one?" Raye asked.  
"Sure, I'll make some food to bring along," Lita said as the others   
nodded.  
"Do we have to bring anything else?" Amy asked.  
"Well, blankets, and a stereo," Raye said.  
"Hey! Don't forget volleyball," Mina said.  
"Of course, we wouldn't forget that honey," Andrew said as he gave Mina   
a peck on the lips.  
Everyone were making plans for the beach the next day, while Serena's sitting   
there spacing out. She was in deep thought, because it summer time and she   
has a lot of projects and work to do at the office. Earlier today, she had a   
meeting with Susan and some of the other staff about their major project that   
they had to finish in the next two weeks. Darien noticing his girlfriend is not as   
excited about the beach as everyone else gave her a concerned look.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Darien asked as everyone got quiet and looked   
at Serena.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Serena said as she broke   
out of her reverie.  
"Well, for starters you haven't said much and you don't seem to be   
excited about the beach," Darien said.  
"Yeah, and you ice creams melting," Raye pointed out.  
Just before Serena could answer her cell phone rang. She gave them an   
apologetic look and walked over to the other side of the room to answer her   
phone call.  
  
"So, what did you do Darien?" Andrew asked, when Serena had left.  
"What!?" Darien almost shouted.  
"He meant what's going on with you and Usagi," Raye said.  
"What makes you think that I did something?" Darien asked, "plus,   
nothings wrong with between Usagi and me."   
"Then why is she spacing out?" Ken asked.  
"I don't know, she seems fine last night after our date," Darien answered.  
Just then Serena came back to the table.  
"Sorry guys, but I have to go," Serena said as she gave the girls a hug and   
Darien a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Are you going to the beach to tomorrow with us?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be there," Serena said.  
"Do you need me to pick you up?" Darien asked.  
"Um. . . sure, pick me up at around twelve," Serena said.  
"Ok, bye!" Darien said.  
"Bye!" Serena said as she left the arcade.  
Fifteen minutes after Serena had left, Darien's cell phone rang.  
"What's with you two today?" Raye asked suspiciously.  
"What? Hold on," Darien said as he answered his phone.  
  
When he was done he also told them that he had to go. He also said that it's not   
Serena, he was needed at work, because there was some important meeting that   
he had to attend to. Since he's the manager on floor 20 and 21. He said goodbye   
to everyone and left the place.  
"Something's wrong with those two, especially Serena," Andrew   
commented.  
"Yeah, something's frisky," Mina said.  
"Fishy, Mina, something's fishy, not frisky," Raye corrected.  
  
When Serena left the arcade, she walked down the street and got into a   
black limo and heads towards the company. When she got there she   
immediately walked went to the elevator and up to the 50th floor. As she enters   
the floor all the employees greeted her and Susan was also waiting for her. The   
two headed into Serena's office and Susan gave Serena a full report on what's   
going on. About ten minutes later, Serena told Susan to call a meeting and that   
all of the managers on of the floors should be there.  
When Darien got to the building, he went straight towards the floor that   
he was in charge of. When he got there his secretary told him that the meeting is   
being held on the 40th floor and that he should hurry because the meeting is   
about to start in ten minutes. So, he left and went up to the 40th floor.   
All of the managers were in the conference room, talking among each   
other and wondering what's going on that all of the mangers have to be here.   
They waited for about five minutes and the conference room door open. Susan   
entered the room and gave everyone a smile.  
"Is everyone here?" Susan asked in a management tone.  
"Yes, Miss Carson," a secretary answered.  
"Good, now I'd like for you all to meet our company's President, Serena   
Lawrence," Susan said.  
Serena walked in and give them all a bright smile before she takes a seat   
at the head of the table. When she was about to sit down she caught sight of   
Darien, just sitting about five seats down from her left.  
"Usako?" Darien asked with a shocked expression.  
Serena turned to look at Darien, she was also shocked to see Darien there at the   
meeting and also because he knows who she really is.   
The room got quiet and stared at the two. Susan seeing the awkward   
situation stepped in. "Um. . . Why don't we postpone this meeting for another   
ten minutes?" Susan asked.  
"No, no need to Susan. We'll go one with this meeting," Serena said as   
she looked over to Susan.  
"I think that we should postpone this meeting for a little bit, we have   
some things to discuss," Darien said as he got up.  
"No, it would not be postponed," Serena said with a tone of authority.  
"We have important matters to discuss, and our personal life can wait."  
So, the meeting started and lasts for about an hour. When it was finally   
over everyone gather their things and left the room, including Serena. Who left   
with Susan discussing some business matters. Darien quickly gathered his stuff   
and ran up to gram Serena's arm.  
"Usako, can we talk now?" Darien asked with a slight tone of anger.  
Serena stopped walking and turned around to face Darien. Then she turns and   
told Susan to go ahead and that she'll talk to her later.  
"Yeah, let's go to my office," Serena answered as she heads off towards   
her office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope that you all have liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I'd like  
some REVIEWS! Wel, thanks for reading! Bye! 


	10. Secrets Revealed

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
Name:AmiLe478  
Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com  
Ratings: Pg(For now I guess)  
  
Author's Notes: Hey! I hoped that you all have   
liked my last two chapters. Well, here's my next  
one. Hope that you all will enjoy it, like you  
have on the last two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't   
sue me!This is Serena and Darien type of fic.   
Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi.   
In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer   
to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.  
  
Reader's Note: I forgot to tell you all how old  
the guys are. So, I'm going to tell you now. Darien  
and the guys are 19, freshmen in college. The girls  
are 15 now and will be starting high school soon, except   
Serena who is going to be a senior soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When they enter Serena's office, she motions for him to sit down on the   
sofa that is in her room as she closed the door. She took a seat next to him and   
wait for him to start. They sat there silent for a moment until, Darien couldn't   
take it anymore begins. "You're Serena Lawrence?" Darien asked.  
"That's what it says on my birth certificate," Serena answered.  
"But it's not what you told me," Darien said in a hurt tone.  
"Why did you keep it from me? Why, didn't you tell me?"  
Serena sat there silent for a while, thinking if she should tell him the   
reason or not. "Because I didn't think that you need to know. Also, I was   
scared that if I told you and the others, I'd loose you all," Serena said quietly.  
"You didn't trust us. You didn't trust me," Darien said.  
"But it doesn't matter if I'm Serena Lawrence or Usagi Carson. They're   
the same people," Serena said as she took hold of his hand.  
"No, they're not the same people," Darien began as he took his hand   
out of Serena's.   
Serena sat there with a hurt look on her face. Like, he had just stabbed her   
in the heart.  
"If you have forgotten, Usagi Carson is a klutz, a crybaby, she can't   
manage to be on time, and she can't even pass a quiz," Darien said.  
"Serena Lawrence, is none of those. She's the president of a multi-billion   
dollar company."  
"What does it matter? I'm the same person, smart or dumb. Serena or   
Usagi, I still love you," Serena said.  
"I'm sorry, but I fell in love and am in love with Usagi Carson," Darien   
said as he got up from the sofa.  
"Usagi Carson doesn't exist! She's someone that I made up! Me, Serena   
Lawrence, was the one acting the role!" Serena yelled as she got up also.  
"Exist or not, she was once real. And I'm in love with her."  
"God! What's the difference?! It's the same person!"  
"The difference is that Serena Lawrence is a princess! She has money and   
can get anything she wants anything she desires. Usagi is just a simple girl."  
"My God! Usagi is also rich! She has money and she also lives in a   
mansion! She also gets whatever she wants! Why don't you just admit that   
you're just making this a big deal, because I'm your boss!"  
"What?!"  
"The only reason why you act like this is because I'm your boss! If I   
wasn't then you would accept that Serena and Usagi is the same person! And   
you're a wimp!"  
"That's not the reason! And I'm not a wimp!"  
"You know what? I've had enough! Just leave!" She yelled as she opens   
the door of her office.  
"What?!"   
"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!"  
"Fine! As you wish, Miss Lawrence!" Darien yelled as he mocked bow   
and left the office.  
After he left, Serena slammed the door shut and leaned against the door   
crying. 'I was right, I was right all along. He's acting this way because I'm his   
boss. Why can't he tell that either Serena or Usagi, I still love him? Oh god!'   
Serena thought.   
Moments later, there was a knock on her door. She quickly wiped her   
tears and opened the door. Susan was on the other side, waiting for Serena to   
open the door with a worried expression on her face. She had heard the shouts   
and yelling that was going on inside the office. Actually, the whole floor has   
heard the yelling and shouts.   
When Serena saw Susan she immediately threw herself in Susan's arms   
and began to cry. Susan held her comfortingly and led her into the office, closing   
the door. Susan held Serena quietly, letting her cry freely. She knows that   
Serena's heart is broken and devastated. She's angry with Darien for hurting   
Serena like this. She has always-treated Serena like her little sister and seeing   
Serena like this, she's devastated.  
"Shhhh. . . It's going to be all right," Susan said soothingly.  
"He left, he couldn't take that I'm his boss," Serena sobbed.  
"He's a fool for leaving. He stupid to not see that Usagi and Serena is the   
same person," Susan said.  
"He doesn't worth your love. He's not worth you crying over either."  
"But I love him! God, I love him!"  
All was silent after that. Serena continued crying till she had cried herself to   
sleep in Susan's arms.  
The next morning, Serena spent the morning in her room. She had cried  
herself to sleep the night before and she had woken up at around nine. When she  
woke up she began to cry again, remembering what had happen the previous day.  
Susan had brought breakfast to her room, begging her to eat and not do this to her  
body. When Serena refuse to eat, Susan told her that she's being selfish. That she's  
not only torturing herself, but she's also torturing Haruka and everyone else. She  
also asked Serena that if something happens to her, then what about Haruka? She's  
going to be heart broken and not want to live either. So, that have gotten her to get  
out of bed and wash up then ate her breakfast.   
When it was twelve in the afternoon, Serena decided to go to the beach to  
meet with the others. She asked Susan to drop her off at the beach. Susan had agreed,  
but she was worried, since Darien would be there. She didn't want Serena to be hurt  
again by the guy.   
When they got to the beach, they saw the whole gang waiting at the parking  
lot. Serena and Susan got out of the car and greeted them with a smile.   
"Hey guys!" Serena said pretending to be cheerful.  
"Hey!" The others called out.  
"Susan! You're here also," Raye said.  
"I'm not staying, I have to go to work," Susan said.  
"Oh!" The girls said.  
"Usagi, where's Darien? I thought he was going to pick you up," Andrew asked.  
"I don't know," Serena answered.  
"Um. . . Amy, can you help me with something?" Susan asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Amy said.  
Susan led Amy to where her car was parked. When they got out of hearing range  
from the others, Susan told Amy what had happen the day before. She asked Amy to take care  
of Serena for her and keep a close eye on her. Amy said that she would and that if something  
happens then she'll call her. After they finished talking, Susan said goodbye to everyone and  
left work.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Darien so long," Andrew said.  
"I don't know, but he's usually on time," Greg said.  
Just then Andrew's cell phone rang. Darien had called him to tell him that he wasn't coming,  
that he was busy.   
"Well, Darien's not coming," Andrew told the others.  
"Why not?" Mina asked.  
"He said that he had some work to do," Andrew replied.  
"Well, then let's hit the water!" Chad exclaimed.  
The other's nodded and walked off towards the sand. When they were settled down, everyone  
went into the waters except for Amy and Serena.   
"Are you okay?" Amy asked when they were alone.  
"Susan told you everything huh?" Serena replied.  
"Yeah! She's worried about you and asked me to take care of you."  
"Thanks, I'll be fine, don't worry," Serena said as she gave Amy a smile.  
"Usagi! Amy! Come into the water!" Lita yelled.  
Serena and Amy laugh when they saw Mina being dunked by Andrew.   
"Ok!" Both girls said.  
  
An hour later, they all settled down on the blankets. They were exhausted from playing  
in the water for too long.   
"Let's play volleyball!" Mina exclaimed as she jumps up.  
"Arg! I'm too tired to play," Raye said.  
"Yeah, you guys go on a head. We'll join later," Amy said.  
"How about you Usagi?" Lita asked.  
"I'm tired and hungry, I'll join you guys later," Serena replied.  
Leaving the three girls there, they went to the net and began to play. Back at the blanket  
, the three girls were laying on the blanket resting.  
"Are you okay?" Raye asked Serena.  
She's been worried all afternoon, but didn't have a chance to ask. Serena was mostly  
quiet throughout the water fight and she wasn't her cheerful self. Raye could see that she was faking  
it, by just looking in her eyes and see the sadness.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why you ask?" Serena answered.  
"Because I know that you're lying," Raye said.  
"You're sad about something and you're just pretending that you're happy."  
Serena sat the silent, she knew that Raye would see right through her.   
"I got into a fight with Darien yesterday and we broke up," Serena said quietly.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Usagi," Raye said as she hugged Serena.  
Just then Serena's cell phone rang.  
"Excuse me," Serena said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Serena said into the receiver.  
"Serena! Haruka's in the hospital!" Susan yelled on the other line.  
Serena's face got paled white when she heard the news. Tears were sliding down her faces.  
"We need to go to the States, I've already called our private jet. And I'm on my way to   
pick you up right now, just give me a few more minutes," Susan said.  
While Susan was saying this, Serena wasn't listening at all. In her mind were things like 'Will  
she be ok?' 'Oh! God, please let her be ok!' and 'Haruka, you have to hang on sis, I'm on my way!   
You can't leave me here all alone!' Raye and Amy sat there with their worried faces. They asked if  
she was ok, but she wouldn't answer.   
Moments later, Susan's car reached the beach. She honked her car and yelled out 'Serena'  
without even knowing that she did, nor did she care. Serena snapped out of her trance and grabbed  
her things then ran to the car. The girls also ran after asking what's wrong.  
"Um, Amy, come with us," Susan said in a rush.  
Amy nodded her head and hopped in the back seat while Serena took the passenger seat. Amy told  
Raye that she'd tell her what happen as soon as possible. Raye just nodded her head and said go on.   
Seconds later, Susan drove off quickly, heading towards the airport.  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked worriedly.  
"Haruka's in the hospital," Susan said.  
"Oh my! How?" Amy asked, while Serena sat there speechless, crying softly to herself.  
"She was at the racetrack today and got into an accident. Serena and I are flying to the States  
right now," Susan said.  
They all sat there in silence as Susan continued to drive to the airport. When they have arrived, they all  
got out and head towards the private jet. Susan left the girls alone for a while, getting all the papers filled   
out and all.  
Amy wrapped Serena in a hug as she cried softly. Few minutes later, Serena stopped crying  
and wiped her eyes. She pulled out some papers and a pen from her bag and began to write in it. Amy  
just stood there silent. After what seems like hours, but really fifteen minutes, Susan came back to them.  
She said told Serena that they should be entering the plane now. Serena nodded her head and told Susan  
to go in first that she'll be right there.  
"Amy, can you give this to the girls for me? And answer whatever questions they have? Tell  
them that I'm sorry for keeping the secret from them. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but when I get  
back I'll explain everything to them," Serena said as she hands Amy the notes that she had wrote.   
"Of course, I'll tell answer all the questions. Don't worry, I know they'll forgive you for not  
telling them," Amy said. "Call me when you get there ok? And keep in touch until you get back?"  
"I promise," Serena said with a light smile and gave her friend a hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, I hoped that you all have liked it. The next chapter will be up soon!  
I hope for lots of reviews from you all! Bye! 


	11. Forgive me?

Title: Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever 

Name: AmiLe478

Email: AmiLe874@hotmail.com

Ratings: Pg

Author's Notes: Hey! How are my favorite readers out there? Well, I'm here to update a new chapter for you all. And I'd like to say 'Thank you!!!!' To all of you who have reviewed this story and my other story as well. Also, to those who have read my stories but not review it, I'd like to thank you all too!!! Hope you all like this one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me! 

This is Serena and Darien type of fic. 

Serena is using two names: Serena and Usagi. In front of the inners scouts she'll be refer to as Usagi, but to the outers she's Serena.

Reader's Note: Darien and the guys are 19, freshmen in college. The girls are 15 now and will be starting high school soon, except Serena who is going to be a senior soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT REREAD CHAPTER 10, THEN YOU SHOULD GO READ IT. CUZ IF YOU DIDN'T YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPEN. SINCE I'VE CHANGED THE ENDING OF CHAPTER 10.

Chapter 11

After Amy left Tokyo airport, she heads towards the arcade immediately. The ride from the airport to the arcade was long, to her it seems like a whole lifetime. She was nervous on how to explain to her friends about Serena. When she had finally arrived, she looked inside the arcade to see that everyone was there, the girls, the boys, and even Darien. They were sitting at the both talking and the conversation they were having seems to be serious. Amy composed herself, then walked into the arcade. When she walked near the booth, she heard what they were talking about. The topic was on Serena, or should you say 'Usagi'. They were talking about what had happen earlier that day. No one had notice that Amy was there until she was right next to the booth.

"Amy! Hey!" Everyone greeted.

"Hi guys!" Amy said.

Lita scooted in a little so Amy could sit down. When she was seated they all waited for her to say something. 

"Where's Usagi?" Mina asked as she looked towards the arcade's door.

"She's gone," Amy whispered softly, that they could barely hear.

"Wha?" Chad asked on the other side of the booth.

"I said, Usagi's gone," Amy said again, this time a little louder.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Andrew asked, confusion written on his face and the other's faces.

"Usagi and Susan left about thirty minutes ago," Amy said.

"Left? To where?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, what happened earlier? Where did you guys go?" Raye asked.

"We went to the airport," Amy replied.

"Why?" Darien and the others asked in unisons.

"Amy, can you tell us what's going on? And not wait until we asked you a question and you answering it?" Darien asked, a little annoyed and eager to find out where Usagi has gone.

"We went to the airport because they had to go to the States immediately. Haruka got in an accident and she's in the hospital right now. So, Susan and Usagi had to leave right away," Amy said.

When Amy was done, everyone sat there quietly. About five minutes later, Amy spoke up.

"Before Usagi left, she asked me to give you guys this," Amy said as she pulled out the note from her pocket. She handed the note to Lita.

"Read it out loud," Raye said as Lita nodded her head.

This is what the note says:

_'Hey guys! By the time you guys read this, I'll be on the plane heading towards the States. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye. Also, I wanted to tell you all something that I've been keeping from you all. First off, I'd like to thank you all for being my friends, your friendships means the world to me. Second, I'd like to say that I'm deeply sorry. I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you all. I'm sorry for not telling you all the truth. And I'm sorry if you all would think that I didn't trust you guys enough. It's not that I don't trust you all, god, knows I trust you all with my life! I'm just afraid and scared. I've grown up without any true friends. Now, I know that you all are confused just about now._

Well, brace yourself for what I'm about to tell you all. Well, here goes nothing, the truth is, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Usagi Carson. I'm not Susan's little sister. I'm not the airhead, klutz, and crybaby. I'm Serena Lawrence, Haruka Lawrence's little sister. I'm the president of Lawrence Inc. and I also go to college. I'm going to be a senior on college this following school year and I'm studying to be a doctor. All those time you guys see me volunteering at the hospital, I was really doing internship for class.

I'm sorry for telling you all this in words. I've never imagined telling you guys about it this way, but I was in a hurry and didn't have a chance. I'm also once again really, truly sorry for not telling you all about it. I hope that you all could forgive me. I don't want to loose you guys too, like I did with Darien. Your friendship means the world to me, I hope that within you heart you'd forgive me. I love you all!

I hope to see you all when I get back.

With lots of love,

Your Usagi

Serena Lawrence '

Everyone sat there quietly, digesting the newfound info on one of his or her best friends. They all had far away looks in their eyes, trying to sort some things out. Everyone had questions that they wanted to ask, but they don't know who to ask it. The girls, besides Amy, were angry, but yet understanding. They were mad that Serena had kept such a secret from them. They were understanding because they all knew how it felt like to not have friends and feel unwanted. They just wished that Serena had told them this from the beginning.

"If you guys have any questions, you can ask. I'll do my best to answer them," Amy said breaking the silence.

"You knew about this?" Raye asked.

"Hai, I knew," Amy answered softly.

"How long?" Lita asked.

"Since that first sleepover we had over at Usagi's house," Amy replied.

"That long huh? She told you this but not us," Raye said bitterly.

"She trusts you more than us," Lita said sadly.

"You all know that, that's not true. She trust all of us, there's no more than," Amy said.

"Then why did she tell you about it and not us?" Raye asked.

"When I asked her this she said that she don't know. She say that she somehow has a feeling that I've gone through what she has when she was younger," Amy said.

"What do you mean what she went through when she was younger?" Andrew asked.

"She was born in a rich family and because of that the other kids shun her. They called her names and picked on her. No one wanted to be her friends, just because she was rich and smart. She was in high school at the age of nine. No one liked her because of who she is. You know how that feels? To be shun just because you're different from them? I remember being called by different types of names and getting picked on. I remember how bad it was to be shunning from everyone. She had moved here and uses another name because she wanted to find people that truly care for her. She didn't want to lie to you all, she just didn't want to take the chance of telling you all the truth. She was afraid, she didn't want to go through what she have gone through when she was younger again. Why can't you guys see that?" Amy finished as she looked at Darien, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Darien looked away as Amy looked at him. He felt guilty for not understanding Serena. For he knew how it felt like, not being wanted and being shun. People was once shunned him, people his age when he was at the orphanage. He felt guilty for being an arrogant jerk who was mad because his girlfriend was his boss. 

While everyone else just sat there quietly. No one was mad at Serena for keeping this secret from them, they were all understanding. They just wanted to see Serena again.

Meanwhile. . . 

Serena and Susan were still on the plane that was heading towards the States. They've been flying for over five hours and they still have hours before they reach their destination, which was New York. Throughout the plane ride, there was a little conversation going on and also crying. They are both worried. They've talked to Michiru on the airplane phone a while ago, trying to see what's going on. So, far all they know is that Haruka's surgery was a success, but she's not stable yet. The doctors had put her in ICU, the intensive care unit, to monitor her. They said that she had a concussion and internal bleeding. They weren't sure if she would make it. When Serena heard this, she started to sob uncontrollably. She kept on saying that Haruka would be fine and that she wouldn't leave her here alone. She had managed to cry herself to sleep an hour ago. 

Susan on the other hand is worried, Serena is taking Haruka's accident badly. She's worried that Serena would land herself in the hospital also. For, Serena had hate only a little bit when dinnertime had came and after a long persuasion Susan had gotten Serena to take her medicine.

Susan just hopes that Haruka would pull through and be ok. For their sakes and Serena's, she don't even want to think what would happen if Haruka left them. 

Finally, after hours and hours of flying and waiting, they've arrived in New York. When they have arrive, they hurriedly got through custom and left the airport. They hailed a cab to Memorial Hospital and went in to look for Michiru. They took the elevator to the ICU floor and when they got there they found Michiru and Hotaru sitting in one of the chairs that was in the hall. They ran to the two sides immediately and asked for information. Serena and Susan looked into the window to where Haruka was laying. Tears were sliding down their faces when they saw Haruka's condition.

"I want to go in," Serena said softly.

Michiru nodded and called for the nurse to help Serena get into the sterile suits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry to just ended here, but I just have to. Until next time! Ja ne! Also! Remember to Review!!!!!!! Ja!


	12. Don't Leave Me

Title:Good-bye Doesn't Mean Forever   
  
Name:AmiLe478  
  
Email: WinterRose143@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: Pg  
  
Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the LONG delay, but I'm back now and will be back until this and the other story is done. I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. Also, before you start, I'd like to say that I'm sorry if the grammar and all is a bit off. It's because I haven't read over it. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, and seeing as how my schedule is I don't have the time to read over this. And if I find an editor and let them read over it and make changes, then that'll also take forever. So, please forgive my English.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we HAVE to go through this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Serena and Susan enters Haruka's room, all they see are machines that are hooked up to Haruka. When they were closer, they could see the bruises and cuts that are on her face, the sight was unbearable.  
  
Serena takes a seat in a chair that's next to Haruka and holds her hand. "Ruka, oh Ruka! Please be alright," Serena cried. "You can't leave me here all alone. Don't you remember? You promise to always be here for me."  
  
Serena cries harder when there was no reply, except for the beeping of the respirator. She lays her head on Haruka's stomach and hugs her tightly. Afraid that if she let go, then Haruka would leave her. Susan lays her hand on Serena's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl. But it was no use; Serena kept on crying and mumbling.  
  
"Serena," Susan begins, "c'mon Serena, we have to go now."  
  
"No! No, I want to be here with her," Serena cried.  
  
"Serena, you can come back and see her later," Susan said. "Our time is up for now."  
  
"I don't want to! I want to stay here!" Serena held Haruka tighter as she shouted out her response. "I'm not leaving her side."  
  
Susan tries to pull Serena away, but it was no use, Serena wouldn't bulge. A nurse had to come in and help Susan pull Serena out of the room. It took them a good ten minutes to pull a kicking, screaming, and crying Serena out. The sight was heart wrenching. Seeing how a happy, go lucky girl crying hysterically because of this tragic incident.  
  
As they all sit in the waiting room, Susan decides to call Amy and give her heads up on things. She told Amy that Haruka's still unstable and that they're all praying for her to pull through. Amy asks her how Serena's taking it.  
  
"She's not taking it that well," Susan replied. "She's been crying for hours. She wouldn't eat anything and it took us forever to get her to take her medicine."  
  
"Where's she right now? Can I talk to her?" Amy asked worriedly.  
  
"She's asleep right now," Susan said. "She has managed to cry herself to sleep ten minutes ago."  
  
"*Sigh* That's good, she's getting some rest," Amy said.  
  
"Yes, it is. So, how are things over there?" Susan asked.  
  
"Everything's fine here, the girls and everyone else are taking Serena's news pretty well," Amy replied. "They were mad and hurt at first, but they all understand. Right now, we're all worried about Haruka. The girls have asked me to call them as soon as I get any news from you guys."  
  
"That's good, Serena's lucky to have such good friends like you girls," Susan said.  
  
At first Serena was sleeping soundlessly, with no disturbance, but slowly it became restless. She begins to toss and turn in her sleep, then she was crying and mumbling softly.  
  
*Serena's dream*  
  
Serena's standing in a plain white room, with only three beds. Each bed lays a person. She walks up closer to get a closer look. There in the beds are her parents and sister; they were all covered in bruises and cuts. She walks up to her mother's bedside and reaches out to touch her. Serena's hand was shaking as she touches her mother's hand. When she touched her mother's hand, she didn't get the warm feeling that she always felt. Instead, it was cold, making her shiver.  
  
"She's dead you know," a familiar voice said. "They're both dead."  
  
Serena turns around quickly and sees Haruka standing behind her. "Ruka!" Serena said, as tears slid down her face. "You're ok! But who's that?" She points over to the person laying on the third bed.  
  
"That's me," Haruka replied.  
  
"But . . . but how?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm dead Rena," Haruka said.  
  
Serena sat there in shock. A few seconds later, she shakes her head vigorously.  
  
"No! No! It can't be!" She said. "You're still alive! You're standing right there in front of me!"  
  
Haruka walks closer to Serena and places her hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"It's true, I'm dead," she said softly.  
  
Still denying the facts, Serena moves away from Haruka's grasp.  
  
"You can't die! You can't!" She yelled. "You promised to be there for me! You promised!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rena," Haruka said, as she tries to reach for Serena. But Serena backs away, shaking her head and crying. Haruka drops her hand and gives Serena an apologetic look.  
  
"I have to go now, good-bye Serena," she said.  
  
Serena scream as Haruka becomes farther and farther away.  
  
"Come back! Don't leave me here!"  
  
*End of dream*  
  
"Come back! Don't leave me here!" Serena yelled out.  
  
Susan and Michiru run over to Serena's side and tries to wake her up. They shook her gently, calling her to wake up. "Serena! Serena, wake up!" Michiru said.  
  
Serena's eyes shot open and she stares in front of her. She didn't move or blink her eyes; it was like she's in a trance. She couldn't hear anything or see anyone. It took her a few minutes to focus and see Susan and Michiru sitting there.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Susan asked.  
  
"Remember what?" Serena replied.  
  
"You were yelling and crying in your sleep," Michiru said.  
  
Serena sat there, thinking for a moment. 'What are they talking about?' She asked herself. That's when she remembers her dream. "Ruka!" She yelled, as she hops out of the sofa. "I have to go see her!"  
  
Susan lays her hand on Serena's shoulder to stop her from getting up.   
  
"Don't worry, she's doing fine," Susan said.  
  
"Yeah, the doctor says that she's doing great now," Michiru said with a soft smile.  
  
"He said that she should be out of ICU and into a patient's room by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Really?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, really," Michiru said.  
  
The next day, Haruka got sent down to the third floor. The doctor told them that she's recovering quickly and should be awake any minute. The news brought smiles to the four of them, especially Serena. She's more cheerful and held more hope with the situation. Her cheerfulness made the others happy and thrill about the good news. None of them have to worry about Haruka or Serena, now that Haruka is doing great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? Well, if you liked ir or don't please Review! The reviews are the reasons that I've came back to finish this up. Thanx for reading! Until next time! Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Good-Bye Doesn't Mean Forever**

**Author:  AmiLe**

**Editor:  MoonPrincess**

**Author's Note: ** Hey guys!  Aren't you happy that I've finally posted? Hehe, anyways, I'm sorry for the long delay.  Well, here's the chapter, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Do you even have to ask?

**Chapter 13**

*Two days after Haruka's release*

                "When are you heading back over to Tokyo?" Michiru asked, while she's relaxing in the love seat.

                "I'm leaving Friday morning," Susan started, "so I should be back here no later than Sunday night." 

                "Are you sure you don't want to go back with Susan, Serena?" Haruka asked.

Serena smiles and replied, "Yes, I'm sure." 

                "Ok, so Susan, you're going to wrap up everything in Tokyo and move back here?" Haruka said, while the others nod their heads. "That means you two are coming back to work and that means that we'll get less work."

                "And less work, means a vacation in the Bahamas!" Michiru says cheerily, with a bright smile.

*Thursday night*

                Susan's in her room going through her things, to check and see if she has everything, for her flight tomorrow morning. While she's looking through her bag for her passport and the other necessities, Serena knocks on the open door. Upon hearing the knock, Susan looks up. 

                "Hey," Susan greeted.

                "Hey," Serena replied as she leans against the doorframe. "Are you packed for tomorrow's trip?'

                "Well, I have all of my papers," Susan said. "I don't need any clothes, since most of them are still at the house in Tokyo."

                "Yeah," Serena replied.

                "Was there anything that you wanted? Do you have any message for me to give to them?" Susan asked. 

                "Um..." Serena begins, in hesitation. She looks down at the envelope that's in her hand. Making up her mind, she walks over to where Susan's sitting at and holds out the envelope. "Can you give this letter to the others for me?" She asked after much hesitation.

                "Sure, I'll give it to them for you," Susan said.

                "Thanks," Serena said, with a small smile.

Susan moves over to Serena and gives her a hug. "Don't worry about it, they'll understand," Susan whispered.

                   "I know," Serena said.

*Tokyo's Airport*

                As soon as Susan steps out of the plane, she was greeted with a blue hair girl standing in front of the limousine's car door waiting. Susan smile and was returned with the girl's bright smile.

"Susan!" Amy greeted cheerfully.

                "Amy, it's great to see you again," Susan said, giving the young girl a hug. 

*In the Limo*

                "How's everything around there?" Susan asked.

                "Everything's fine and the others are all wondering when Serena will be back," Amy said.

                "You haven't told them that Serena isn't going to come back?" Susan asked.

                "No, not yet," Amy replied. "I figure that I'd wait until you're here, to tell them."

                "That's a good idea," Susan said. "Serena wrote a letter addressing to everyone. So, it'll make it easier to tell them."      

Susan opens her bag and takes out the envelope and handed it over to Amy. "If you want, you can invite them all to the house later today and tell them. I'll be there to give any help I can," Susan said.

                "Ok, thanks," Amy said. 

When they arrived at the house, Susan told Amy to make herself at home, while she starts packing the clothes upstairs. Being alone downstairs, Amy went over to the phone in the living room and called up everyone. She asked them all to come to Susan's house in the next hour. When the others had asked if Serena's back, Amy didn't reply. She just said that they would know when they get here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey again! Did you enjoy the chapter? I'm so sorry that it's short, but my writer's block is still here. I also don't have much time on my hand anymore, since I have school and now work also. Well, until next time! Read and Review please!


End file.
